An Unexpected Partnership
by Riverfox237
Summary: Kim gets a mission one morning to find a stolen 'interdimensional portal'. She ends up getting more help than she expected. This used to be a mystery x-over, so please ignore the mention of secrets.
1. Ch 1: Another Mission

**A/N:** Well, here's my first fanfic! This is a cross-over of Kim Possible and another well-known show/movie/book. (No, it's not all three, I just refuse to give any hints!) I'm not telling what the said show/movie/book is because it's a surprise, thus the name "An Unexpected Partnership." Please don't be mad at me for this! I will accept all reviews, but pointless flamesshall meerly be fuelfor my fire-ball catapault that I shall use to capture enemy fortresses!(Jk) (Dontcha just love big words?). OK, I guess I've talked long enough. Oh yes, and it's listed as 'Humor' for the usual Ron stunts and some other funny situations I added. Hope you enjoy!

**Ch. 1: Another Mission**

The alarm clock in Kim's room began beeping loudly. After a few seconds of trying to disentangle herself from her blanket, Kim slapped the snooze button and stretched, yawning. Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped. Grabbing it off the bedside table, she managed to mumble, "What's the sitch, Wade?" around another yawn.

Wade was still in his pjs. "Kim!" he said urgently while typing on his computer. "We have an urgent hit on the sight. A large inter-dimensional portal has been stolen!"

Kim yawned again. "Can it wait, Wade?' she asked sleepily. "I have to get to school in…" she peered at her clock, and her green eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! I only have 20 minutes to get ready!"

Wade shrugged. "That's not such a short time."

Kim gave him an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look. "You obviously don't know how long it takes to look presentable in the morning.

Wade sighed. "Okay, I'll tell this guy that you'll get back to him after school."

"Was the portal stolen from a top secret lab, or from a private owner?" Kim asked as she leapt out of bed.

Wade typed some more on his computer. "No, it's not from a secret lab. Apparently it was stolen from a private inventor."

"What's the inventor's name?" she asked curiously.

"Jack Fenton."

------------ _(**A/N:** Apparently asterics don't show up on here, so this is the scene change thing.)_

"And I've never even heard of this guy before," Kim said as she stood in the lunch line. Ron was in front of her, waiting for his turn.

"Uh-huh, yeah," he said absent-mindedly. "You know, I handed in some more incriminating evidence about the lunch lady's conduct, but she's still here." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I think she must have a load of blackmail against the school to keep from getting fired."

"Ron, will you please focus?" Kim said in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on, KP," he waved her back as he prepared to get his food. Smiling winningly, he pretended to contemplate the lunch choices. "Let's see, today I'd like some grilled shrimp in a light lemon seasoning, a small dish of beluga caviar, and a chocolate milkshake." The lunch lady stared indifferently at him and dumped a ladle-full of dark brown goo on his tray. He nodded in mock-satisfaction. "Thank you, that'll do just fine. Oh, and you added some shrimp sauce. Nice touch!" The blond boy slowly backed away from the woman's evil glare.

Sitting at their usual lunch table, Ron stirred the goo suspiciously. "Rufus," he said to his pocket, "I need an analysis of foreign material." Kim was unfazed by his mock-serious voice; she was used to it by now. A naked mole rat climbed sleepily out of his pocket and began investigating the lunch tray. Sniffing it carefully, he recoiled in revulsion and made a "Pee-yu!" sound. Ron nodded. "It's just as I thought," he declared, pointing upward. "The cafeteria food is actually toxic material. Good thing I have," he rummaged through his backpack and held a bag up triumphantly, "leftover nacoes!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, have you been paying attention to a word I've said?"

"'Wade called me about a hit on the site as soon as I woke up and I had to do my hair in 10 minutes instead of 30. Breakfast was cold, I forgot my biology homework and it's a miracle that cheerleading practice was cancelled because we have to go help some guy find a stolen inter-dimensional portal thing right after school. And I've never even heard of this guy before!' End summary." Having finished his speech, Ron chomped into a cold naco, obviously relishing the taste. Kim stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh-Kay," she said finally. "Well, anyway, meet me in front of the school right after the bell. Wade called in a favor for me."

"Will do, KP," her friend answered around the food in his mouth. "So where we goin'?"

Kim searched her memory. "I think it was called Amity Park."

"Riiiight," Ron tried to sound like he understood perfectly. "Never heard of it."

"Well, neither have I, but I guess we'll be seeing it soon." A cold chill suddenly ran down her spine. Kim shuddered. _What was that?_ She wondered. Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kim, you okay?"

The teen hero shook off the feeling and tried to give her friend a reassuring smile. "Yeah, Ron. I'm just fine."

**A/N:** Well, there ya go!Hope I've peaked your interest! Please R & R! Oh, and a box of popcorn shrimp for anyone who knows what the mystery cross-over is! (Just please don't say it specifically; give me the initials of the show, so the readers who haven't figured it out yet won't cheat. Yea, I know, I'm weird like that. ;)) Riverfox237 signing off!


	2. Ch 2: Meet The Fentons

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews! I feel so loved! Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh, and sorry about forgetting the disclaimer in the last chapter. Here it is:

DISCLAIMER: I own what I own and I don't what I don't. More details later.

Oh, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows what the mystery cross is, so popcorn shrimp for everybody! And I'd like to request that no one use cuss words in their reviews, I don't like them. Thanks!

Replies to Reviews:

**Anghammarad:** I'm sorry you feel tormented, but at least I got you're interest! Don't worry, I should be updating new chapters often. Hope you like this chap.!

**Darkcloud1:** Thanks for keeping it quiet; don't worry, I wouldn't have wished you dead if you'd given it away. XD Glad you liked my beginning! Here's an update for you!

**Sirka:** Glad you like my idea! And I'm flattered that you compared me with the best you've known! There's no need to worry about me dropping the story, though; I've already pre-written the whole thing!

**Brimmstone:** Glad you're looking forward to it! Did you really send this link to your neice? Aww, I'm so flattered! Thanks for reviewing!

**ron-sama:** Well, I hope I live up to your expectations! Here's an update for ya!

**charizardag:** I do actually know people who know Kim Possible but have never heard of DP. And I checked out your stories; sorry, I'm not really a Yu-Gi-Oh fan. No offense meant!

**theferretmenace:** Glad ya could review my fic, and glad ya like it! Yes, it is a kp/dp crossover!

**Daeron Blackoak:** Glad it caught your interest! (Riverfox237 smiles knowingly) I'm not telling or giving hints! You'll just have to keep reading to have your questions answered! Oh, cool, you think I'm doing great work? Thanks! (The answer to the question of who stole the portal will be revealed in chapter 3.)

And now, here's the next update! (Sorry to anyone who finds the chapter titles a little cheesy.)

**Ch. 2: Meet The Fentons**

A half-hour after school had ended, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were exiting a private jet in a field outside of Amity Park. Kim turned to the owner of the plane, a heavy man in a white coat and cowboy hat. "Thanks for the lift, Pop Pop Porter," she said sweetly. Pop Pop waved the thanks off with his hand. "Why, you don't need to thank me, little missy. It's the least ah could do after you returned mah flash freezer and saved mah business."

"No big!" she replied. Stepping off the plane, the red-haired girl waved until the plane had lifted off. Then she turned to her partners. "Okay, Ron. Let's go."

As they were walking through town, Ron asked, "So how will we know which house it is?"

Kim pointed. "I don't think it'll be too hard." Ron looked where she was pointing and saw a house on the street corner with a huge sign on top that said Fenton Works.

"Ohhhh, riiiight." Ron nodded as if it all made sense. "I should have known that the house would be labeled.

A few minutes later they were standing on the porch and ringing the doorbell. Suddenly the door flew open and a huge man in a suit the color of a traffic cone was standing in front of them. In a loud voice he cried, "Who are you and what do you want? And if you're a ghost-"He was cut off as a red-haired woman in a blue haz-mad suit appeared.

"No, Jack, these are those people you sent for," she said calmingly. "About the portal. Remember?"

The man stood there with a stupid expression on his face. Kim took this opportunity to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Kim Possible. This is Ron Stoppable. Are you Jack Fenton?"

A light seemed to come on in Jack's head. "Oh, yes! I called you about the Fenton Ghost Portal being stolen."

Kim and Ron stared at him. The woman smiled and said, "Please, would you like to come in?" They nodded dumbly and followed the adults inside. Ron finally regained control of his tongue. "Excuse me, but did you say 'Ghost Portal'?"

Jack was suddenly staring him in the face. "Why, have you seen one? Or for that matter, have you seen a ghost?" Ron shook his head nervously, and then tried to hide behind Kim.

"KP…," he said nervously.

"Why don't you show us where the crime took place?" Kim suggested.

"Right! To the lab!" Jack shouted. Ron sighed with relief that the over-excited man had left him alone.

"This way, Kids," The woman said cheerfully. "By the way, my name's Maddie Fenton."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fenton." Kim replied as they walked through the house. They came to a door and walked down a set of stairs. Soon they were in a large room lined with desks covered in bizarre silver electronic equipment. Ron picked up a strange ray- gun-like object.

"Oooo," he said happily. "Shiny. Hey what's this thing do?" He pressed a button and instantly the gun shot a mass of glowing green goo against the wall. "Badical!" he said admiringly, his eyes practically glowing.

"Ah yes," Jack said proudly. "That's the Fenton Goo Gun. Guaranteed to trap any ghost in a web of ectoplasmic goo. I have an extra one if you want it." He pointed to an identical gun on another part of the desk.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered. Then he accidentally hit the trigger again and coated another wall in goo.

Kim snatched the gun away from him. "I think I'd better hold on to this," she said warningly.

"Awwww," he whined. "I never get anything cool." Rufus, who had been watching from the pocket of Ron's cargo pants, shook his head sympathetically.

Kim was just turning to examine the gigantic hole in the wall when a boy slightly younger than her with raven-black hair came down the stairs. He started, surprised. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know we had company."

"Danny!" Jack cried. "I'm glad you showed up. I'd like you meet some people. This is-" A blank expression came across his face again. Maddie Fenton leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Oh, right," he said brightly. "Danny, this is Karen Possible and Don Stoppable!" Maddie clapped a hand to her face in exasperation. "Karen, Don, this is our boy, Danny."

"Hi," Kim said pleasantly. "I'm Kim, and this is Ron. Nice to meet you." Then she noticed something in his hand. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," Danny replied quickly. He tried to hide the thermos-shaped thing behind his back. Glancing at the wall, a thunder-struck look came to his face. "Hey! What happened to the portal!" He practically yelled.

"That's what we're here to figure out," Kim told him seriously. Then she looked around. "Now, can you tell me where exactly this 'portal' was when it was stolen?"

Before Jack or Maddie could answer, Danny pointed straight at the monstrous hole. "Right there," he said matter-of-factly.

Kim stared at him for a moment, and then looked back and forth from Danny to his parents. They all had serious expressions on their faces. Well, except for Jack, who apparently lacked the capacity to be serious. Kim held her arms up in a time-out position.

"Whoa. Time out," she said doubtfully. "Are you telling me that someone stole this portal-thing right out of the wall?" They all nodded. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and paged Wade. "Wade, I want you to scan this large hole and tell me how big something would have to be to fit inside of it." She held the Kimmunicator up towards the perfect-shaped hole. A red scanning ray came out of the top. After a few seconds, Wade had finished his analysis.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "The thing in that hole was over 6 feet tall and went back into the wall even further!" He was looking at his computer screen with a funny look on his face. "Here," he said finally, "I'll patch through a copy of the results." There was a light buzzing sound as a sheet of paper printed out of the top.

Kim studied the sheet of statistics, glancing at the hole periodically with a troubled look on her face. After a long silence, Ron asked, "What's wrong, KP?"

Kim stepped into the hole and ran her hand against the curved wall. "Ron, feel this wall," she commanded. "You notice anything strange?"

Ron rubbed his hands against the walls of the circular hole, a look of concentration on his face. Danny had moved closer, staring intently. Finally Ron turned to Kim and said simply, "I got nothin',"

"They're too smooth," she said, confused. "It's almost like whatever was in here just…disappeared."

Everyone had gone into a deep-thinking state when Jack broke the silence, saying, "Well, this is fascinating, but I have to make a pit stop. You kids have fun with your investigation." He rushed to the stairs, muttering, "I knew I shouldn't have had that leftover bean dip for breakfast."

Maddie Fenton looked at her watch and gasped, clapping a hand to the side of her face. "Oh my goodness! I was supposed to meet Jazz 10 minutes ago!" She, too, ran to the stairwell, but stopped at the bottom. "Sorry, kids, gotta go. If you need anything, Danny can get it for you. Bye!" And with that, she was gone.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, not the best place to end the chapter, but if I'd ended it where I was planning to, it would have been extremely long, and I wanted to devide it up a little more. By now it's probably painfully obvious to most of you what the mystery x-over is, so feel free to actually write it in your reviews this time! Thanks for readin', and I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow! (Shouldn't be too hard, 'cause the whole story's already pre-written! So no one has to worry about me suddenly dropping this fic.) Please R&R! Riverfox237 signing off!


	3. Ch 3: A Suspect Revealed

**A/N: **Hello again! Thanks to all who reviewed, you're all wonderful! As most of you have figured out by now, this is a Danny Phantom/ Kim Possible crossover. I tried to write the story line in a way so that it could be placed just about anywhere in either series (if it were really an episode). Also, since the story is pre-written, I will try to update regularly, leaving about a day's span of time between updates to give everyone a chance to review. It's kinda embarrassing when you update the story, and then a few mintues later someone reviews the last chapter. (Sorry, Grifffinrose!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kim Possible or Danny Phantom characters. I do, however, own the Fenton Goo Gun. Except for the word Fenton, of course. But you know what I mean.

**Special Author's Note:** Please don't use cuss words in the reviews. I don't like them. Thanks!

And now, Replies to Reviewers!

**theferretmenace:** Yeah, I saw your sequel. It rocks! And I'm glad my announcement made you happy!

**Gundam M:** I certainly hope you think so as you read!

**Classic Cowboy:** Thanks! Whew, I _was _a little worried someone would beat me to the punch! Sorry your dissapointed, but I'm glad you like my story! Wow, you think I'm doing excellent work? Shoot, I'm flattered. Oh, and I saw those deviantart pics on your profile; they were great! Give my Kudos to Barsto, especially for that KP Star Wars Episode 2 one!

**charizardag:** Glad you like it! Sorry, but I'd have to say that this is BEFORE So The Drama, 'cause there's no couples stuff going on. And I can't really change it, 'cause the story's pre-written, and I like it as it is. As for your last sentence, your wish is my command! Read on!

**Worker72:** The answer is revealed in this chapter.

**ron-sama:** Yeah, I tried to capture Jack's goofy character as best as I could. Glad you like it! I'll try to update regularly.

**Darkcloud1:** Thanks for the Kudos! Yep, it's all pre-written. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one just as much!

**Anghammarad:** DP stands for Danny Phantom, a Nickelodeon show about a teenager who's a halfa (half ghost, half human) because of an accident in his ghost-hunting parents' lab. Glad you think I'm doing good work! Sorry, I didn't think the last chapter had too bad of a cliffhanger. Chapters 2&3 were originally one chapter, but I wanted to split them up, and that seemed like the best place to do it. Whoa, I'm on your favorites list? Wow, cool! I can't believe it! Thanks!

**Sirka:** Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

**Daeron Blackoak:** You know, it's fun reading your speculations on what's gonna happen next. I can at least tell you that you're right about it not being Drakkon & Shego, but you'll find out who the villain is in this chapter anyway. Here's something to speculate on, though: who says that there has to be villains from both shows behind the crime? Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chap!

**blue dream fairy:** Oh, yay, I'm so glad you like it so much! And I'll be sure to tell people about you're fanfic (I can't do it here because some people might think of it as favoritism.) Yeah, I like the name Karen, too. I also like the name Terra. There was no point to that comment, by the way. Welp, hope ya enjoy this chap!

And now, on with the update!

**Ch. 3: A Suspect Revealed**

There was an awkward silence at the suddenness of both departures. Kim quickly recovered, though, and began digging through her backpack for something. "Okay, Ron, spread out and look for clues," she said authoritively, at the same time pulling out a pair of red-lensed sunglasses and putting them on. Danny looked surprised when a strange little light-tipped rod twisted out of the top of the black frame, shining a red light in front of the girl's eyes.

"What are those things?" he asked, curious.

"Spectrometer sunglasses," she said simply. She began walking around the room, scanning for anything unusual.

Ron just leaned casually against the desk next to Danny. Waiting until Kim was on the other side of the room, he whispered to Danny, "I don't know why she told me to help. She or Rufus always find the clues."

"Who's Rufus?" the blue-eyed teenager asked. Rufus suddenly popped back out of Ron's pocket and said "Hi," in a high-pitched voice. Danny jumped, then took a closer look. "Whoa," he said in confusion. "What is that thing?"

"A naked mole rat," Ron boasted proudly. "The bestanimal a man could ask for. Rufus, clue check." He directed this last sentence towards his little bald friend. Rufus nodded happily and jumped to the floor, where he instantly began sniffing around.

"Can I help?" Danny asked awkwardly.

Kim thought for a minute. "Sure," she gladly consented. "You might be able to recognize something that doesn't belong here." Danny nodded and moved to the opposite side of the room. When he was sure that no one was close enough to notice, his eyes began to glow a bright neon green. He studied the floor and walls, looking for signs of strange ghost activity. Suddenly, he noticed something.

"Hey!" he called to Kim. "I think I found something!" Kim came over to him, Ron still lounging against the desk, and looked over his shoulder as he picked up a small grey hair. He dropped it into her outstretched hand, and she used a pair of tweezers to pick it up and study it.

"Does anyone in your family have silvery-grey hair?" she asked in a business-like manner.

"No," Danny answered immediately. Technically this wasn't a lie, since his hair turned white, not silver. "Dad's got some white hair, but it's definitely not grey or silver."

The teen hero pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket to call her super genius friend. "Wade," she said as his face appeared on the screen, "I'm sending you an unidentified hair sample. See if you can match the DNA."

"Okay, Kim, but I don't know if I'll be able to get that information," Wade told her as he typed furiously on his computer. "He might not have a DNA sample on file, or…got it!" The 10-year-old was studying his computer screen again. "The hair belongs to a man who was in the hospital for several years for a case of," he scratched his head in confusion, "'ectoplasmic acne'." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too," Wade continued. "His name is Vlad Masters. He's a multi-billionaire who currently lives in Wisconsin, but it says here that he's been away for a while." Wade gave her a thumbs-up. "Looks like he could be your guy."

Kim missed the enraged look on Danny's face. "Thanks, Wade. Keep me posted." Turning to Danny, she asked, "Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, trying to disguise his anger. "He's an old 'friend' of my Dad's." The boy turned and headed for the stairs, then looked back to them from the bottom step. "Will you guys be all right?" he asked distractedly. "I've got some…uh…stuff to do."

Kim raised an eyebrow curiously. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for your help." He nodded hurriedly and ran up the stairs. There was a slam from the door at the top a moment later.

Ron wandered over to Kim, staring at the staircase. "Weird kid," he commented. "So, what's next, KP?"

Kim was sticking the hair into a plastic bag. "We find out where this Vlad Masters is staying and ask him a few questions." The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim instantly whipped it back out. "Go, Wade."

"I found him," the super-genius said confidently. "He's staying in a secret estate outside of town."

"How did you find it if it's a secret?" Kim asked as she gathered their things and headed for the stairs.

Wade gave her a 'did-you-ever-doubt-me?' grin. "Kim, why would you ask such a silly question?"

Kim grinned back at him. "I have no idea, Wade." Finishing up with Wade, she turned to see Ron playing around with more ghost-hunting gadgets. The red-haired teenager grabbed her friend's arm and dragged him towards the stairs. "Let's go, Ron."

------------------

Meanwhile, Danny had run up to his room and was calling his friends on the phone. "That's right, Sam. Just meet me at the Nasty Burger. I already called Tucker. Bye." Hanging up the phone, he peeked outside the door to make sure no one was around. There was a flash of blue, and a boy with white hair and a black outfit fazed through the roof and flew across town, invisible to everyone below.

10 minutes later, Danny Fenton, Tucker Follie, and Sam Manson were all seated in a booth at the Nasty Burger, the local burger joint. Tucker, an African-American teen in a yellow shirt, glasses, and a red beret, was settled back into the cushioned seat and playing a game on his PDA. "Okay, Danny, we're all here. What's going on?"

"Vlad stole the ghost portal!" Danny exclaimed quietly. The black-haired Goth girl next to Tucker spewed her drink across the table. Danny wiped his face in disgust. "Sam, that's disgusting!" he said indignantly. Tucker was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing. It was a good thing that there weren't many other people there, since the jocks from school wouldn't have even tried to hold it back.

"Sorry, Danny," Sam apologized sheepishly. "But did you say what I think you said? Vlad Masters, the billionaire who hates your dad, stole the ghost portal?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, there's even proof. I went downstairs after school to dump that ghost from this morning out of the Fenton Thermos, and there were 2 people down there with my parents. The portal was gone. Apparently Mom decided to call in some professional help."

"Professionals?" Tucker asked, interested. "What did they look like?'

"Well, one was a girl with red hair, like Mom's ," he said after a moment. "The other one was a blonde guy with a naked mole rat," he grinned at Sam's strange look, "who kept messing around with Dad's ghost-hunting equipment. They weren't much older than us, though. I think the girl's name was Kim Possible."

"Hey!" Tucker said excitedly. "I've heard of her. I found her website. It says she can do anything and she's been on all kinds of top secret missions and stuff." A smirk came across his face. "And let me tell ya', she makes Paullina look like an _average_ beauty."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Trust Tucker to care about her looks above everything else." Then she gave Tucker a strange look. "Wait. If the missions are top secret, why would they be on a website?"

Tucker swelled his chest proudly. "I've been practicing hacking into government files," he bragged. Sam slapped a hand to her face in exasperation.

"Anyways," Danny cut in impatiently, "I found one of Vlad's hairs using my ghost vision. The girl-Kim-put it into this little blue gadget and told somebody on its screen to run a DNA test."

"That must be Wade," Tucker interrupted again. "He's supposed to be a 10-year-old super genius who invents stuff for Kim Possible and her team." Suddenly he realized that both his friends were glaring at him. "Sorry," he apologized. "Finish explaining."

Danny sighed and slumped back against the booth seat. "There's not much else to tell. Wade, or whoever it was, told Kim that Vlad has been away from Wisconsin for a while, so I don't know where to look." Then he flung his arms into the air. "And I don't have any place to unload the ghosts I catch!"

"Well, look at the bright side," Sam suggested. "At least we'll find out the thermos's maximum capacity."

Danny stood up to go, the troubled look still lingering on his face. "Yeah, whatever," he sighed. "We'll just have to work on it. I'll meet you in the park tonight at the usual spot."

"And where are you going?" Sam asked before he could dash off.

The 14-year-old yawned. "Home, to take a nap," he said drowsily. "One way or another, it's probably gonna be a long night."

He had no idea just how long a night it would be…

**A/N:** Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Actually, this was just the end of the chapter, and I added that last sentence for drama. Well, what da you all think? Please review! And feel free to ask questions; I can't gaurantee that I actually _answer_ them, but I might if they're not too plot-revealing. Until tomorrow, Riverfox237 signing off!


	4. Ch 4: The Long Night Begins

**A/N:** Wow, everyone seems to be liking this fic! Well, I'll try not to drone on and on this time. This chapter is a bit longer, so hopefully that'll make everyone happy! Oh, and if I should happen to not update right on time, it probably means that I was too busy during the day and thus didn't get a chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom or Kim Possible characters. Everything that hasn't been in either show, however, is mine.

**Special Author's Note:** Remember, no cussing in the reviews. Thanks!

Replies to Reviewers:

**theferretmenace:** Thanks for all the compliments! Here's an update for ya!

**charizardag:** Thank you for not using a cuss word. Heehee, yes, my cliffhanger was evil, wasn't it? But that was the end of the chapter, and it would have been too long if I kept going. I will try to squeeze in some "not my boy/girlfriend" lines, but it all depends on if I can find a place for them. (As I keep telling everyone, this story is pre-written. Meaning that the whole thing is already typed up on my computer and everything.) Sorry, I'm just not a romance person. And don't shoot me, but...I think Ron should have dated Zeta! (Riverfox237 hides under desk to avoid being attacked because of that statement) (I have nothing against RonXKim lovers!) Oh, yeah, and I promise I'll give that one fic a try, but right now I don't have time. Hope ya enjoy this chap!

**Daeron Blackoak:** Do you always try to figure out the entire plot before it's updated? I'm not giving hints! Just try to be a little more open-minded. Actually, don't be, because the less possibiltities you consider, the more likely it is that you'll be surprised! 'Scared Monkey Object'? Lol, that sounds funny. Did you mean scarred or something? Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter, it's a good bit longer than the last 2. Enjoy!

**pixie2010:** Thank you for all the compliments! (and the congrats!) If you're confused about anything dealing w/ Danny Phantom, just ask in a review, and I'll try to explain the basics of the show. Glad you could read my fic! Hope yours is updated soon! Enjoy!

**Worker72:** Yes, well, I do have a reason for him doing that. I don't want to give any hints, so that's all I can say for now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sirka:** You mean the part about Kim being prettier than Paullina? Yeah, I just had to add that in. It's so Tucker. Glad you liked the chap! Hope you like this one, too! (I've never really seen Paullina as all that pretty. She looks kinda odd to me. Oh well.)

**Grifffinrose:** Well, I'm not sure what to say, 'cause you seem to be about a chapter behind every time you send me a review. The last review you sent me was for Ch.2, and this is Ch. 4, so I hope you catch up. Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I'm so glad you and Sasha like my fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and as for your question...heeheehee, I'm not giving away hints! Keep reading to find out!

**The Halfa Wannabe:** Sorry, but I'm bad w/ acronyms; what does ADJL stand for? I'm sure it'll be interesting. Whew! More and more I see how close I was to not being the first to post a KP/DP fanfic! Well, glad ya like it, and I hope you like this chap just as much!

**Gundam M:** Glad ya think so! Thanks for reviewing!

Oh, by the way, if anyone wants to comment on something on my profile, feel free to put it in your review! Just no flames, since most of the stuff on my profile is opinion-based stuff. And now, on w/ the update!

**Ch. 4: The Long Night Begins**

It was dark. Most of the town residents were asleep already. Kim and Ron had made an unsuccessful trip to the secret estate outside of town, and now they were cutting across the park, heading back to the Fenton house.

"You know, I don't know why they call it a secret estate," Ron commented as they trudged across the quiet park. "You can see it from a mile away."

"Maybe," said Kim patiently, "it's because it was 5 miles from town and had a mailbox by the front drive claiming that the house belongs to a Mrs. Finklemeyer. I'm sure they think that no one would suspect it belongs to a multi-billionaire from Wisconsin." The teen hero was not in the best of moods. They had tried for several hours to get a hold of Vlad Masters, but apparently no one was home. Plus one of the security dogs had caught her off guard- a thing that rarely happened -and bitten a hole through one of her cargo pant-legs. She cringed slightly as Ron started rambling again.

"And, ya know, I still can't figure out how that barbed-wire fence managed to tear my shirt while I was standing 2 feet away from it…"

"Ron!" Kim interrupted, annoyed. "Can you please keep it down? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood!"

Ron smiled in a care-free manner. "Relax, KP, we're in the middle of a park." He held his arms wide, gesturing at the emptiness of the place. "Who could be around at this time of night?"

Suddenly a glowing ball of green seared past them. The duo froze for a second. Then Ron's pants fell down. "Awww, man!" he complained, trying to pull the cargo pants back over his light-blue boxer shorts. "That thing burned right through my belt!" he announced, his voice indicating his feelings of righteous indignation.

Glancing at Kim, he realized that she was staring straight ahead and slightly upward, her eyes wide with shock. He waved a hand in front of Kim's face. "Hellooooo. KP? What's wrong?" Still staring, she raised her arm stiffly and pointed. As Ron turned to look, his jaw dropped. "Whooooaa…"

2 glowing figures were zipping through the air only 50 feet away. One was a white-haired boy in a black suit with white gloves, boots, and belt. The other was a giant green rodent with 3 long, whip-like tails, back-spikes, and 5-inch claws. Both were glowing and shooting what looked like green energy blasts at each other. The boy was flying in circles around the beast, shooting beams at it, while the creature slashed at him with its claws and shot more beams from its eyes. One of the beams hit the ghost boy in the chest; he fell to the ground, but instantly zoomed back up and continued his attack.

Kim had overcome her initial shock by now. Grabbing Ron's sleeve, she pulled him with her as she crept closer through the bushes. "Come on, Ron. Let's get a closer look."

Ron did not seem to care for this idea. "Um, KP, does it really seem wise to get closer to 2 fighting GHOSTS!" he whispered fiercely. He couldn't pull away from his friend because she was dragging him along by one wrist, and the other hand was still occupied with holding his pants up. "I could almost believe that she plans this stuff," the sidekick grumbled under his breath.

Kim continued to move forward. "If those are ghosts, they might know where the Fenton Portal is," she said calmly without turning. Soon they were only 10 feet away from the battle. Another green blast sped between them, burning a perfect hole through the bushes. Kim instinctively clamped her gloved hand over Ron's mouth to keep him from yelling.

As soon as she removed her hand, the blonde teenager whispered, "Hey! Use that Goo Gun thing that the weird Fenton guy gave us!"

"Good idea," she replied. Taking off her backpack, she rummaged through it and pulled out the silver metal gun. It was about the same size as her hairdryer grappling hook, except that the firing-barrel was block-shaped instead of cylindrical. (Curvy-edged)

As she raised it to shoot, she hesitated.

Ron was trying to hurry her. "Come on, KP, before we're fried!"

"But which one do I hit?" she asked uncertainly.

"Um, hello?" he replied, an 'isn't-it-obvious?' look on his face. "Use it on the one that looks like a giant mutated rat!"

"Oh. Right." She grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain, and the duo turned just in time to see the ghost boy crash to the ground less than 8 feet away. As the ghost rat was about to lunge on him, Kim jumped up, fired the Fenton Goo Gun at it, and ducked back down before she could be seen. The green ectoplasmic glob hit the monster in mid-jump, throwing it to the ground in a mess of sticky glue. The creature screamed in rage as it struggled against the sticky mess that was holding it down. The white-haired ghost boy stared in shock and surprise for a minute, then opened a thermos-shaped object and pointed it at the creature. A bright blue beam shot out onto the ghost rat, and it was quickly sucked into the cylindrical container. The ghost boy sighed with relief and slumped against a tree, exhausted.

"Man, this thing's getting full," Kim heard him mutter. She decided now was as good a time as any to show herself.

"What's getting full?" she asked aloud, stepping into view.

The ghost boy, who was only a few feet away, jumped. "Gaah!" he yelled in surprise as he turned and saw her. The arm that had been leaning against the tree suddenly went intangible and slipped through the tree, causing him to bock his head against the trunk. Kim couldn't resist a chuckle. "Do ya need some help there?" she asked good-naturedly.

He rubbed his head gingerly and then shook it vigorously, stammering, "No…I…uh…I gotta go!" He turned to fly away but then heard the teen hero's commanding voice.

"Hey! I have a few questions to ask you."

Groaning in frustration, he turned and started saying, "Look, I really don't have time for-" but stopped abruptly as he saw her pointing the Fenton Goo Gun at him.

"Do I have to use this on you, too?" the green-eyed girl asked calmly. "Or are you going to be friendly? I did just help you with that rat thing."

Sighing in resignation, the ghost boy held up his arms defensively. "Okay, okay, don't go crazy or anything."

Kim was staring at the thermos in his left hand. "Hey!" she said suspiciously. "Haven't I seen that thermos before?"

The ghost boy went wild-eyed with terror. "NO! Of course not!" he stammered lamely, once again trying to hide the strange device. Suddenly 2 light-blue rings appeared at his waist. One moved up his body and the other over his legs, and all of areas that the rings passed were reverted to normal clothing. "No, NO, NOT NOW!" the kid yelled frantically. Right as the blue ring was about to pass his head, he dove headfirst into the bushes.

"Hey!" Kim cried indignantly. "Get back here!" She leapt into the bushes after him. The leaves temporarily blinded her, but then she felt something by her hand and grabbed. Backing out of the shrubbery, she pulled the kicking and struggling form with her. She was rather surprised when she saw a normal white sneaker and blue pants on the leg she was gripping. Whoever she had was trying their hardest to pull away back into the shrubbery, but finally the red-haired teen managed to haul him out into the open. When the moonlight hit his face, Kim dropped his leg in surprise.

Leaning closer, she peered at his face to be sure. "Danny Fenton?" She stared at the raven-haired teen. Seeing the strange ghost-capturing device confirmed her suspicions, but she still couldn't believe it. "You're a – GHOST!"

Danny clapped his hand over her mouth without thinking. "SHHH!" he pleaded. "Not so loud!" Then he seemed to notice his hand and jerked it back apologetically. "Sorry."

Ron had finally made his way over, still holding his pants up. He gave Danny a wave with his free hand. "Hey, dude. Awesome moves up there!"

Both Kim and Danny gave him a strange look over his complete lack of surprise. Ron just shrugged. "Hey, I knew the guy was weird. This just sorta confirms it. Plus Rufus saw his eyes glow back at the lab." The naked mole rat, who had been napping in Ron's pocket, popped up and yawned, smiling proudly.

Danny gave Ron an annoyed look. "Did you have to call me a freak?" he mumbled sullenly.

Ron instantly looked apologetic. "Sorry, dude." Rufus climbed out of Ron's pants ran over to Danny, chattering comfortingly and patting the teen's scuffed pant leg. Danny grinned, and the he took the hand Kim had offered to help him up. "Eh, it's all right," he consented. "It's not like I didn't already know." Before he could say anything more, 2 figures suddenly burst through the tree line.

"Hey, Danny, sorry we're la-" Sam stopped abruptly as she saw the 2 strangers with her friend.

Tucker cut in with, "late…for…our stargazing club meeting!" He shrugged slightly as Sam shot him a strange look; it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

"Uh…yeah," Sam hesitantly agreed. "Danny, did you decide to bring some friends tonight?" she asked, glaring at him.

Danny sighed. "It's okay, guys. They know."

Before he could say anything else, Sam exploded. "They KNOW! How did they find out? I told you you needed to be more careful! What-"

"SAM!" Danny yelled. The ranting girl paused in surprise. "Look, could you let me explain?" he asked exasperatedly. Sam eyed him angrily, but she clamped her mouth shut and let him explain what had happened in the last 15 minutes. When he was done, Sam whirled on Kim.

"And what were you doing out here at this time of night?" she asked suspiciously.

Kim's mood had not improved much since this had all started, and she was trying very hard to hold her mounting temper as she answered the gothic teenager glaring at her. "We were coming back from investigating a possible lead on the stolen ghost portal when-"

"When we were almost fried by one o' those green ghost-beam things!" Ron interrupted enthusiastically. He turned to a rather embarrassed-looking Danny. "Do ya think you could show me how you do that?" he asked hopefully. The ghost-kid, however, was not listening to Ron. He was looking urgently at Kim, but before he could ask her something, Tucker jumped in and began pumping her hand.

"Wow, so you're Kim Possible," the techno-geek said excitedly. "I've read all about you on your website! Tucker Follie, at your service."

Sam grinned and said aloud, "Man, Tucker must really like you if he's willing to pledge his service to anyone besides himself." Danny, Ron, and Rufus snickered while Kim gave Tucker a pretty smile. "Nice to meet you, Tucker," she said cordially. "Now if you wouldn't mind giving back my hand…" Tucker instantly stopped shaking her gloved hand and stepped back, embarrassed.

Danny stepped in. "Kim, did you say you had a lead on the Ghost portal?" he asked urgently.

Kim nodded as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, we found where Vlad Masters is staying, but we couldn't get a hold of anybody there."

"What!" The raven-haired teen cried. "You know where he is?" Kim was surprised by the angry look in Danny's light-blue eyes.

"Yes," she answered. "He's staying in a secret estate about 5 miles outside of town." She stuck a finger in his face warningly. "But we can't go in. There's no proof, besides that hair, that he's the one who stole it."

Danny stared at her in disbelief. "And that's not enough!" he exclaimed. "He's never been in our house in human-" Danny cut himself off abruptly as he realized what he had almost said. "Anyways," he said quickly, avoiding Kim's suspicious look, "I'm positive he's the one. And besides, they can't arrest a ghost for breaking and entering." The half-ghost teenager smiled mischievously, and his eyes turned a bright, glowing green.

Kim gave him a satisfied smile. "You've got a point." Turning to the rest of the little group, she stuffed the Fenton Goo Gun back into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. "Okay, people," she said seriously. "I'm going to assume that no one here plans on staying behind." Sam and Tucker nodded resolutely. "Then we'd better get going. If that thing really does release ghosts, I'd like to get it back as soon as possible."

Ron groaned. "You mean we have to walk all the way back there?" he complained. "Why can't Wade ever invent some form of portable transportation?"

As if on queue, the Kimmunicator beeped from Kim's pocket. She whipped it out. "Go, Wade."

"How's the mission going so far?" the brown-skinned super genius asked cheerfully. Kim quickly filled him in, carefully avoiding the parts about Danny being half ghost. When she told him that they needed to get back to the estate ASAP, he grinned. "Great! I've been meaning to have you test something. Check your side pocket."

Kim opened the side pouch on her backpack and withdrew 2 strange metal objects that resembled rubix cubes. "Okay, now turn the 2 outer sections opposite each other," Wade instructed. Kim took the sides of one of the cubes and twisted them, one clockwise, one counterclockwise, around a third middle section. As the sides clicked into place, the cube suddenly began unfolding. Within a few seconds it had transformed into a skateboard-shaped platform; then a pole seemed to grow up out of one end and sprouted into a T-shaped handlebar. The device made a whirring sound and then rose until it was hovering 5 inches off the ground.

"Whoa!" Tucker goggled in awe. "Awesome! That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Wade smiled proudly on the screen of the blue Kimmunicator. "Yep. My newest invention: portable hover-scooters. They're made of a super-compressed metal alloy; the whole thing is completely hollow, but that metal could withstand a direct hit by a bomb. Also, I made them long enough for 2 people, just in case."

"You rock, Wade," Kim told him, very pleased. Wade gave her a thumbs-up, and then the screen went blank as he broke the connection. Sticking the Kimmunicator back into her pocket, Kim turned to see that Ron had managed to successfully activate the second hover-scooter. He was now steering it around in a circle, simply pushing or pulling the handlebars in the direction he wanted to go in.

"Booyah!" he crowed. "Hey, I think I've got the hang of this!" As soon as he said this he lost control and ran into a tree, bonking his head against the trunk. Kim just rolled her eyes.

Sam helped Ron up from where he had fallen off the scooter. "Well, let's get going," the gothic girl said officiously.

Suddenly a problem occurred to Kim. "Wait," she said, sounding concerned, "there's only room for 4 people on these things, and there's 5 of us."

Danny grinned. "I think I can manage," the teenager said confidently. Stretching out his arms, he cried, "I'm going ghost!" The 2 blue rings appeared at his waist again. This time, the one moving up transformed his white t-shirt, blue eyes, and raven-black hair into a black shirt with a white collar, glowing green eyes, and snow-white hair; the other ring changed his blue pants and white sneakers into black pants with white boots and belt. His body seemed to be outlined by a white glow, and he levitated above the ground.

"Im-press-ive," Ron said admiringly. Kim nodded approvingly.

After arguing about who'd get to drive for 5 minutes, Kim and Sam got control of the scooters, with Ron on the back of Kim's and Tucker behind Sam, the boys holding onto theirfriends' shoulders for balance. Finally, the 2 hover-scooters zoomed off like Star Wars speeders towards the outskirts of town, a wispy-tailed ghost boy flying overhead.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't to bad for you cliffie-haters. I'll try to keep the chapters long, but I may cut some in half just so I don't finish the story to quickly. Please continue to review, it makes me happy! Thanks! Riverfox237 signing off! 


	5. Ch 5: Naco and Dude

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! I finally figured out how to view the 'Hit' counter and...I don't belive this...I've gotten 911 hits and 38 signed reviews! Thank you, readers and reviewers! Oh, and I've mapped out how I'm gonna update all of the chapters through the end of the story. I think you'll be well-satisfied by the length of most of the upcoming chapters! Oh, and sorry if I have an annoying amount of extra stuff before and after my chapter, but I had a lot to put in today! So, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kim Possible or Danny Phantom stuff. Anything that you don't recognize from either show, however, is mine.

Oh, yes, and I'd like to clarify something. I thought of the plot for this story about a month BEFORE the episode 'Million Dollar Ghost' was even being commercialized. You can imagine my surprise when they began showing commercials for that episode. Thankfully the plot was a lot different (and there's also the fact that Vlad didn't actually get the portal in the show). So this really is a completely original plot, at least for me, because I created it before I knew that the show was going to make that episode. Just wanted ya'll to know that!

**Special Author's Note:** Remember, no cussing in the reviews. Thanks!

Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox (Doncha just love alliteration?)

**Darkcloud1:** Hoverboards are so cool. I hope they're invented someday. I'm basically going w/ the idea that Danny is flying at the same speed as the others are driving, 'cause zooming there ahead of them would simply entail some really long, annoying waiting. Sorry, what are 'general specs'? I feel so stupid not knowing this, and I have an idea, but please tell me so I can be sure of what you meant. Hope ya like this chapter!

**charizardag:** Thanks! Hope ya like the new chapter! And I'll try to read your fic eventually, but I have this annoying lazy complex where I don't wanna read whole stories in one sitting. It's really annoying...Honest, I'll try to make time!

**Sirka:** Aww, thanks! I'm so glad you think so! Yeah, I kinda had that whole 'his powers suddenly shutting off in front of Kim' idea stuck in my head, and it just seemed like too funny of an idea to not use it! I suppose if that hadn't happened, Danny would've kept his identity a secret, but I liked that scene way too much. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy chapter 5!

**Worker72:** It's not like Kim's a blabbermouth. And she doesn't know about Vlad's 'specialness' yet. Oh, and if you read all the stuff I wrote above the Replies to Reviewers, you'll see that this isn't necessarily after the episode 'Million Dollar Ghost'. Don't worry, you're questions will be answered as you read. (Hopefully, unless I forgot to cover something.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Daeron Blackoak:** Ohhh. Yeah, sacred definitely makes more sense. Scared Monkey Object did sound pretty funny, though. And the idea you gave about Monkey Fist was interesting, but I can't use it in this story. (The whole pre-written and I-like-my-plot thing.) Maybe I could make another story about that. Who knows? Yeah, I figured them knowing would make things less complicated...plus I thought it would be hilarious if Danny suddenly accidently un-transformed right in front of Kim. Haha! Keep reading to have your questions answered! Hope you enjoy!

**Anythinggirl2004:** Yay! I'm so glad you like it so much! Thanks alot! Yeah, I love the Ron and lunchlady scenes, they're always funny. Thanks for reviewin'! And in response to the Ch. 4 review you sent, glad I'm doing good w/ the Ronness! Here's an update for ya!

**DestinyGuy678:** Thanks! And I read your fanfic; not bad! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and a special thanks to Anghammarad, Anythinggirl2004, blue dream fairy, charizardag, DestinyGuy678, elpowermoe, pixie2010, and theferretmenace for putting me in your favorites list! And another thanks to Anghammarad, Brimmstone, crashfourit, Darkcloud1, elpowermoe, The Halfa Wannabe, theferretmenace, & Worker72 for considering my fic worthy enough to be put on your alert lists! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad that you guys are so interested in my fic! And also-

**_Readers:_** "OKAY, YOUR WELCOME, GET ON W/ THE UPDATE!"

Heehee...I just figured you guys were thinking that. Alrighty, here it is: the update!

**Ch. 5: Naco and Dude **(Bet the title confuses you, doesn't it? Heeheehee...read to figure it out!)

Even with the reasonably-fast hover-scooters, it still took the 5 teenagers over half an hour to reach the edge of the estate. Ron and Tucker kept arguing over which of their friends was the better hero.

Example:

**Ron**: Kim!

**Tucker**: Danny!

**Ron**: Kim!

**Tucker**: Danny!

**Ron**: A thousand times, Kim!

**Tucker**: A zillion times, Danny!

**Ron**: Yeah, well, a…um…Kim, what comes after a zillion?

**Kim**: (exasperated sigh)

They also had to stop 3 times because Ron's pants kept falling down and tripping him off the scooter. Finally Sam spotted an old rope lying on the side of the road and gave it to him to use as a belt. That problem solved, they continued on towards the estate. Kim, Sam, and Danny listened with grated nerves as Tucker and Ron started their argument a-fresh.

"Well, Kim has super-athletic skills and knows, like, 17 kinds of karate!" Ron yelled over the whirring of the scooters.

"Yeah, well Danny's got intangibility, ectoplasmic beams, and an energy shield," Tucker replied, accidentally yelling straight into Sam's ear. She twitched, seriously considering decking him and leaving him on the side of the road.

"I've seen Kim wrestle a shark with her bare hands!" Ron yelled back, missing the almost insane look that crossed Kim's face.

Tucker would not be outdone. "I've seen Danny blast a-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sam, Kim, and Danny yelled in unison. The 2 scooters screeched to a halt (which must have been hard to do since things that hover don't usually screech) as the girls pulled back on the handles to brake. Ron and Tucker looked surprised as their friends glared angrily at them.

"What?" Ron asked indignantly. "We're having a diplomatic discussion on which of you rocks the most out loud." Tucker nodded in agreement, but before he could comment, Danny flew down in front of him, glaring threateningly.

"Tucker," he said warningly, "if you drive us this insane again anytime tonight, I promise that I will overshadow you at school tomorrow and make you sing that Brittney Spades song you hate in front of everybody. Got that?" A look of horror came onto Tucker's face, and he hurriedly agreed to be quiet.

Meanwhile, Kim had grabbed Ron by the shirt and was now nose-to-nose with him. In a heated voice she said slowly, "Ron. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I know 5 ways to twist you up like a pretzel. And Rufus has agreed to chew through your video game controllers' cords if you don't quit with these pointless arguments." Rufus had climbed out of Ron's pocket and now stood on Kim's shoulder, nodding seriously. "Do I make myself clear?" Kim asked in a deathly-calm voice. Ron grinned meekly and gave her a thumbs-up. "Good," she said, turning to face forward. "Let's go, everybody. We're almost there; I can see the lights up ahead."

As they mounted the scooters again and picked up speed, Tucker muttered, "Danny's still the best." Suddenly the hover-scooter unexpectedly jerked to the left, causing Tucker to lose his balance and fall to the ground with a, "Hey-oof!" The techno-geek glared up at Sam, who smiled down at him innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "I must have 'accidentally' turned the scooter the wrong way. Clumsy me!" Kim and Danny laughed as Sam helped her annoying friend back onto the hover-scooter, and then they continued -for real- on to Vlad Master's estate. Tucker and Ron kept quiet for the rest of the way, pouting.

* * *

_**A/N:** You'd just hate my guts if I stopped here, wouldn't you? Heehee, no, I'm not that mean. Keep readin'!_

* * *

------------------- _(Scene-change thing)_

A few minutes later, they had reached the edge of the estate grounds. The whole area was surrounded by a 10-foot-high brick wall. The front drive was blocked by a steel-bar gate and several large Doberman guard dogs on chains. The whole estate was backed a good distance away from the road, its front shielded by a thick line of tall trees to keep passers-by from staring at the tall, impressive mansion in the middle. Kim and Sam parked the hover-scooters near the wall, well away from the front gate, and everyone got off the scooters (or came down from the air) to figure out their next move. Kim, with some quick instructions from Wade, folded the handlebars of the scooters upward, which automatically acted as a trigger to make the hover-scooters refold into their small cube forms. These were stuck back into Kim's backpack.

Kim and Ron had pulled out their grappling hooks and were about to fire them over the wall when Danny stopped them. "I think I have an easier way," he whispered, grinning. Suddenly his whole body became bluish and see-through. He stuck his head through the wall for a second, then pulled back out and said, "All clear. Sam? Ladies first." He held his bluish hand out to the violet-eyed Goth, and when she took it, she became clearish-blue just like him. Standing halfway inside the wall, Danny carefully walked her through to the other side. Then he offered his hand to Kim.

As the red-headed teen cautiously accepted the ghost-boy's hand, she felt a tingling sensation. Looking down at her hand, she saw that she, too, was now intangible. There was a second of blackness as the teen heroine walked through the thick, solid brick wall, and then she was on the other side with Sam. She felt her body return to normal, and then a moment later Danny walked through the wall after them, holding Ron and Tucker by the arms. (You know how boys are about holding hands.)

"Everyone ready?" Kim asked. "Okay, let's go. Quietly," she added, tossing a glare at Ron. Ron pretended not to notice as they crept across the lawn from bush to tree and so on. When they were about halfway across, they stopped to get their bearings. The group sat behind a large outcropping of decorative bushes, catching their breath after the constant lunging, ducking, and dashing.

"Well," Tucker whispered cheerfully, "at least we haven't seen any ghosts yet." Kim was giving him a quizzical look as if wondering why he thought there'd be any ghosts here, when suddenly Danny gasped and an icy-blue mist came out of his mouth.

Sam gave Tucker a pointed look. "You were saying?" she asked sarcastically.

Kim heard a growling sound and turned to see the 2 black-haired Doberman guard dogs from earlier. "Oh, it's just the dogs," she said calmly as the others turned to look. "Looks like somebody let them off their chains. And there's the one that tried to bite me!" the teen heroine growled, pointing accusingly. Sure enough, the 2nd dog still had a piece of her green cargo pants in its sharp, growling jaws.

Danny looked confused. "But why would my ghost sense go off over regular dogs?" he wondered aloud. As soon as he said this, both dogs began glowing bright green. Then, slowly, they grew bigger and bigger, their hair turning bright green and their eyes completely red. Soon they were huge, and both had a pair of saber-tooth fangs hanging from the sides of their long, pointed snouts. "That's probably why," Danny said, answering his own question as they all gaped at the monstrous ghost dogs.

Kim quickly pulled the out Fenton Goo Gun. Waving for Danny's attention, she told him, "We'll take this one, you take that one," pointing at the dog that had ripped her pants as the one she wanted to fight. Danny nodded, and then without further adieu, punched his dog as hard as he could. The beast fell onto its side, whining, and then jumped back up with a snarl.

"Oh boy," Danny muttered. "This could take a while."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were circling the 2nd saber-toothed dog. Ron got in front of it and waved nervously. "Uh, hi doggy…um, Kim?" He looked over to where Kim was circling behind it. She waved her hand in a signal for him to keep it busy, and then began climbing up a tree behind it. Ron looked back into the ferocious green face of the Doberman.

"Nice doggy. Good doggy. Umm…so…how's the ghost business treating you?" he asked awkwardly. The dog just stared at him. For some reason, though, it had stopped growling and was simply staring at him. Ron snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Hey, I know!" he cried triumphantly. Digging through his back pack, he pulled out his takeout bag from lunch. "Hey, boy. Wanna naco? Nice, tasty naco!"

Sam slipped over and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Uh, Ron, I don't think ghosts can eat."

"Nonsense!" Ron declared. "No one can resist the charms of the naco!" Sure enough, the ghost dog's nose was following the bag back and forth as Ron waved it around. He pulled one of the nacho/taco combinations out of the bag and held it up, and the dog carefully sniffed it over, and then nipped its huge teeth gently around it, tossed its head back, and gulped down the naco. Sam and Tucker stared, gaping, in utter disbelief as the monstrous ghost dog began wagging its tail and let Ron reach up and scratch it behind its big, pointed ears.

Kim, who was now in the tree branches above the giant glowing dog, couldn't see Ron making friends with it. Poising herself directly over its back, she leapt onto it, grabbing it by the ears. The Doberman yelped in surprise as the teenage girl landed on its neck, clinging to its soft green hair. Suddenly the dog's body turned clearish, and Kim felt herself falling to the ground. Landing with a bump between the creature's legs, she looked up and saw its underside turn solid again. "Right. Ghost dog. What was I thinking?" she asked herself, shaking her head.

The dog jumped to the side and glared down at her, growling angrily, but, to Kim's surprise, Ron ran between them. "No!" he commanded. "Sit. Stay. Be good." To Kim's utter astonishment, the saber-toothed Doberman sat down on its rump and panted happily. Ron reached up and scratched its head. "Good boy!" he praised it. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" The ground trembled slightly as the ghost dog thumped its tail against the ground.

Danny zipped out of the way as his canine opponent lunged at him. Spinning back around, Danny fired a double-handed energy blast that struck the hound in the back. It whirled, snarling, and shot 2 red eye-beams back at Danny, who managed to rebound it just in time with an energy shield. He zoomed down and gave the ghost dog a hard punch in the jaw, but before he could get out of reach again, the saber-toothed Doberman slashed him across the back with it's vicious claws. Danny cried out in pain, but came back with the strongest ectoplasmic blast he could muster. It hit the beast full force in the head, knocking it to the ground with a pitiful whine. Danny opened the thermos to suck it in.

Suddenly the other ghost dog bounded between Danny and his opponent. It growled defensively as it hovered over the fallen dog. And then, before either the hound or Danny could attack the other, Ron jumped in again.

"Dude!" he called up to Danny. "Drop the thermos and move away from the ghost dogs!" Danny stared at him in complete confusion as he turned to the fallen dog. Flying over, Danny landed a few feet behind Ron and watched as he pulled his last naco from the paper bag and fed it to the ghost dog, talking soothingly. The beast chomped down the mixture of nacho and taco ingredients, then struggled to its feet. Danny was prepared to hit it with another energy blast if it tried anything, but to his relief it began wagging its big green tail and panting happily. As the rest of the group gathered around, both dogs slowly morphed back down to their normal sizes until they once again resembled normal black Dobermans, with red eyes.

The dogs jumped on Ron, licking him sloppily across the face. In response to the disbelieving stares of his friends, Ron merely shrugged and grinned. "Guess they like me. And I told you no one can resist nacos! Hey! That tickles!" This last comment was directed at the 2nd dog, which had licked him on the neck. "Ya know, they kinda remind me of the dogs in some pictures with my great-grandpa." The boy said, a pleased look on his face. He got them settled down, then pointed at the Doberman Danny had been fighting. "I'll call you Dude," he said. The dog yipped happily. "And you…" he laughed when he saw the 2nd dog eagerly digging through the empty Bueno Nacho bag, "I'll call you Naco." Naco popped his head up at the sound of his new favorite treat.

Kim grinned. "Way to go, Mr. Ghost Tamer." Then she pointed towards the mansion. "Come on, we'd better hurry."

The group, which now consisted of 4 teenagers, one halfa, one naked mole rat, and 2 ghost dogs, quickly made their way to the wall of the mansion. It was easier to faze everyone through this time because Naco and Dude let Ron and Tucker put their hands on the tall dogs' backs, and Danny walked the girls through. They found themselves in a large, empty hallway with lots of doors on either side. Sam looked up and down the hall.

"So, Oh Leaders," the gothic girl said sarcastically to Danny and Kim, "which way do we go?"

Before either could answer, Ron had knelt down between his 2 ghost dog friends. "'K, guys," he said. Their ears perked up. "You know the Vlad Masters guy who owns this place?" Both nodded their heads, and Naco growled slightly. "Well, we need to find him. Can you guys sniff 'im out?" The dogs nodded their heads enthusiastically, and then instantly stuck their noses to the black marble floor and went sniffing down the hall. Ron waved the others over. "Come on, guys, the hunt is on!" Sam slapped a hand to her face and Kim rolled her eyes at the stupid phrase, but the group hurried after the dogs.

* * *

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**--To all my anonymous readers: I am so sorry! I just realized that my thing was set to reject anonymous reviews! Well, that's all fixed now, so anybody who wants to review, can! And I hope you guys do! Thanks! 

**A/N:** Well, I'd say that chapter was pretty long. If you consider that a cliffie, well, it's pretty impossible for any of these chapters to _NOT_ end in a cliffie, seeing as everything happens in the space of one night. I'll try to get all my updates up on time. Actually, I may skip Sunday, I don't know yet. After all, it _is_ the day of rest, but on the other hand, updating my story _is_ fun...see my confusion? I guess it'll depend on my mood, and how badly you guys want me to update on Sunday. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!

Now please click dat little purple button and send me a review! (That includes you guys, **elpowermoe** and **crashfourit**. I like to hear from the people who read my story! Please review! And that goes for anyone else who hasn't been reviewing but really likes my fic!) I promise I won't get mad if I don't get reviews from everyone, it's no big deal. I just like reviews! ;)

Welp, until tomorrow (or perhaps until Monday), Riverfox237 signing off!


	6. Ch 6: Answered Questions

**A/N:** Okay, since I blathered on so long last time, and I have lots of reviews to answer, AND I skipped updating a day, I'll try to make this short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own Naco, Dude, the ideas for the Goo Gun and hover-scooters, and the plot. Everything else is somebody elses.

**S/A/N: **See previous chapters.

Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox

**Guilgamesh: **Oh, good, I'm glad everyone's staying in character. Glad ya like it so much! Maybe when I finish I'll change the summary to attract more people, but I just loved the idea of a mystery cross. Cool, you're from Venezuela? I don't think I've ever reviewed/been reviewed by anyone from S. America! I don't really know where most of the people who review my fic are from, but that is an interesting thing to know! Hope ya like the new chap! (Oh, and I'm glad ya don't cuss.)

**Gundam M:** Okey-dokey! (No, I'm not being sarcastic, I just felt like saying that. ;) )

**charizardag:** Lol! I'm glad you thought that was so funny! It just seemed like somethin' those 2 would do if they met, ya know? Sorry, I've never watched Family Guy (not sure I should if they cuss that much).W/ the Brittney Spades thing, I purposefully changed the last name, mainly so I wouldn't have to put anything in the disclaimer about it. And yes, I know about the 'D' emblem. I have 2 reasons for not using it: 1) This episode is supposed to be before he got that emblem, and 2) I think it looks stupid. But I haven't seent the newest episode of DP yet ("Doctor's Orders"), so I don't know if it looks any better. More on that later, I could fill a whole page ranting about it. No, I don't live in LA. In fact, I'm on the EAST side of the U.S. I submitted the last chap at almost exactly 10 p.m., and I read you're review at 11:30, but the time thing on the e-mail that this site sent me said you reviewed at 10:30, so I haven't got a clue what the time dif is. I promise to read the last chap of your fic! Hope you enjoy this chap!

**Darkcloud1:** Yep, that's Ron for you.Yeah, I doubt Ron's dad could be allergic to ghosts.Thanks for clearing up all that! Enjoy chapter 6, and thanks for reviewing!

**kIrEigIrL:** Oh, wow, thanks! I'm so glad you think it's so excellent! Hooray, I have found another KP and DP fan! Some people have actually never heard of DP, I guess Disney channel is more popular. Yeah, I've noticed the name thing. I think it's a trend in TV shows to name the show after the main character/subject. (Ex: Pokemon, MacGyver, Static Shock). Nope, sorry, no pairings here. I'm no good w/ romance. Thanks for reviewing, hope ya like the new chap!

**Sirka:** Thanks, and okay, seeya in a week! Glad ya liked the dogs!

**Robert Teague:** Oh, good, I'm glad I'm doing so well! Thanks! I'm so glad people are actually finding this funny, that's what I was hoping for. Hope ya enjoy chapter 6!

**theferretmenace:** S'okay, that explains why ya haven't updated for a while! Glad ya like it, enjoy chapter 6! (And please update your 'And 2 Shall Meet' Fic soon! I really liked the 'SHS' update!)

**Worker72:** Heeheehee...read the chap to have some of your questions answered. Glad I have Ron's personality down, but what did you mean by, "...Tucker mention that Danny has the same problem."? What problem? I'm not sure what you're talking about. Well, hope ya enjoy the new chap!

**ron-sama:** Hey, dude, haven't gotten a review from you for a while! Glad you're enjoying it! Thank goodness my attempts to make this funny have succeeded! ;) I like Kim Possible and Danny Phantom equally, for their own different reasons. Ron's great though, since he's the comic relief of the show. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy chapter 6!

**Anythinggirl2004:** Yeah, that's Ron. Cool, I've never had my story called stellar before! Thanks!Here's da next chap!

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'd like to answer all of them specifically, but that would probably take up a lot of page space. So, I'll try to reply to the highlights. Ch.1 review: Glad I got Ron's character right! So glad ya like my fic! Cool, another Hank/Hidalgo fan! Hooray! Ch.2 review: Yeah, it seemed like somethin' Jack would do. :) Glad ya think it's so funny! Ch.3 review: Yeah, I figured I might as well update every day. Once a WEEK? Couldn't you at least make it every couple days? Thanks for da compliments! Oh, and thanks, I wasn't sure if I was spelling Foley right or not. I thought Sam spitting out her drink would be funny. ;) Ch.4 review: Answer to question: because that's how I say it, basically. Ch.5: Oh, yay, you're a Christian? Hooray:) Yeah, I thought that argument would be great! It just seems like somethin' those 2 would do if they met. It's fun finding what you have in common w/ others! About '3 Ms in ME': okay, thanks for warning me. I shall try to be patient! Hope the next chap comes quicker than you were expecting! It's okay, I won't hold your delayed reviews against you. ;) And thanks so much for putting me on your favs/alert lists! Okay, so I fibbed, I couldn't resist answering most of your stuff. Well, here's the next chap, hope ya like it! Please keep those wonderful reviews comin'!

**Daeron Blackoak:** Yep, I figured only Ron could pull it off. There is another reason why he was able to, though, besides luck. See if ya can figure it out in this chap! Maybe I will be able to use Monkey Fist in my next fic...OO, OO! I think I just got an idea for a sequel! Here, I will give you one big reason for why Kim and Ron are there: because she's a professional hired by Danny's parents who didn't know their son might have the ability to get it back. That's not the only reason, but it is a main one. Glad you're enjoying my fic! Hope you like Ch. 6! Thanks for reviewing!

Oh, yes, and I have discovered that I am not the VERY first to have KP and DP in the same fic, but I do claim the position of being the first author to write/post a fanfic that is STRICTLY a KP/DP cross, since all others I've discovered are big crosses w/ a bunch of different characters from different shows. I shall hold to this belief until someone proves me wrong! Okay, here we go. The newest update! (Wow, I got reviews from 13 different people that time! Rock on!)

**Ch. 6: Answered Questions**

Dude and Naco led them all over the place, through halls and rooms, up and down stairs, but eventually everyone realized that they were headed in a gradually downward direction. Kim noticed that Danny seemed slightly nervous, and she asked why. Danny shrugged and answered, "I'd just rather find the portal and get out of here than find Vlad first."

Kim suspected that he was still hiding something, but instead of saying so, she replied, "Yeah, we'd probably find it faster at the rate we're going looking for Vlad. Still, that portal is rather big, right?" The floating ghost boy nodded. "So it'd probably help to get him to show us how he got it here without anyone noticing."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, right, sure, I guess." Needless to say, this was not the most reassuring response Kim had ever heard.

Tucker was looking around as they walked. Suddenly a realization hit him. "Hey. Do you realize that we've been wandering all over a 'secret' mansion with a huge wall and ghost guard dogs?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, Tucker, I thought we were at the mall. What's your point?"

Her friend glared at her vehemently. "My point is, why haven't we run into anything in here? We're running around in the guy's house, for goodness sake, yet we haven't seen any guards or ghosts or evil butlers in ugly tuxedoes…"

"Tucker's right," Kim agreed. "We should have run into some trouble by now. And I've been wondering about something else, too." The red-haired cheerleader seemed to be contemplating the currently-normal-looking ghost dogs in front of them. "How was this Masters guy able to train 2 ghost dogs?" she wondered aloud. "I mean, even with a ghost portal at his disposal, you'd think ghosts would be hard to control without a special collar or something." The 3 Amity Park teens glanced at each other guiltily. Kim glared at them, crossing her arms. "Is there something you're still not telling me?"

Suddenly Ron hissed, "Look! These stairs are going down to the basement. Looks like a great place to store that ghost portal-y whatchamacallit." Kim turned her attention to the door at the bottom, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny quietly sighed with relief.

The door led into a large empty room with another, steel-framed, door on the other side. As they approached it, Dude and Naco began growling quietly. Kim motioned for everyone to stay against the walls as they slipped toward the open doorframe. Holding the Fenton Goo Gun, point up, near the side of her head, she carefully peeked around the side of the door.

The room inside was massive and filled with strange-looking machines and devices. Several bizarre-looking weapons were racked on the wall. Peering around carefully, the green-eyed girl finally straightened up and said, "Looks empty. Let's go in, but be careful. I don't like the look of this place." She walked into the room, and the others began to trickle in behind her. Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and began looking at all of the strange machinery. Tucker let out a cry of surprise.

"Look! It's the Ghost Portal!" he yelled, forgetting to keep his voice down. Sure enough, in the middle of the room sat what looked like a large metal pod. On the front end was a large circular doorway with striped WARNING-labeled steel doors closing it off. It looked unharmed. Naco and Dude were sniffing it all over and whining.

Danny was still outside of the room, waiting for Sam and Ron to go in so that he could get through the doorway. As he followed them through, he heard a beeping sound and looked up to see a flashing red light. Suddenly, before he could react, something flew out of the doorframe and latched onto his neck. "Gack!" he choked in surprise. The others whirled around to see what the matter was.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked with confusion.

Danny was clutching the object around his neck. "There's something on my neck!" he cried, pulling at it. "I can't get it off!"

Sam took a closer look at the thing. "It looks like…some sort of electronic collar!" she told them. "It's metal and has little green veins creased through it like the junk in the Fenton Lab." She glanced up at Danny apologetically. "No offense, Danny."

"None taken," he replied, still straining with the collar. "Just get this thing off me!" Sam nodded, then motioned Ron over to help her pull. As they reached for it, however, green electricity sparked from the device and shocked them sharply. The 2 teens leapt back with a joint yell, and Ron pulled off his gloves and began sucking on his fingers fiercely, while Sam flapped her stinging hands as if to cool them off.

Mocking laughter echoed through the room, and the white-haired halfa spun around. A tall silhouetted figure stood in the doorway, laughing maniacally. Kim crouched into a fighting stance as an evil-sounding voice said, "Why, Danny, my dear boy. So good to see you again. I see you've fallen right into my trap." The figure stepped forward, revealing a middle-aged man with silver-gray hair, a square beard, and an evil, weasely smile on his face.

"Plasmius," Danny growled, gritting his teeth and glaring angrily.

The man looked at his watch. "I must commend you, Daniel. You're here much sooner than I expected." He glanced at Kim and Ron. "Ah, but I see you had some extra help." The strange blue-eyed man gave Kim a gentlemanly bow. "Miss Possible, I've heard much about you. Welcome to my humble home."

"Humble?" Ron muttered. "I've seen castles less humble then this."

Kim relaxed her stance slightly, but she continued to keep a wary attitude. "Vlad Masters, I presume," she said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Glancing at Danny, she asked, "But why did he call you Plasmius?"

Vlad sighed, but the relaxed smile remained on his face. "Well, my boy, it seems you've given my secret away. Ah well, I was going to destroy them anyway, so I might as well show them."

2 black energy rings suddenly appeared at the waist of his black suit. Just like Danny's, they zipped over him, changing his black suit to white with a long, flowing white-backed and red-lined cape and black gloves, belt, collar, and boots. His skin turned to a slightly bluish white color, his eyes turned bright, solid red, and he seemed to now have vampire fangs. Last of all, his straight silver hair turned pitch black and curled into a shape like a pair of horns above his head. The man floated a few inches off the ground as the transformation was completed, that annoying, self-confident smile still on his pale face.

Kim hardly even flinched; the teen heroine had been through enough strange stuff in the last hour to keep her from being all that surprised. With her hands on her hips, she looked the ghost man over and then glanced at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "So _this_ is what you've been keeping from me," she said, her eyebrow still raised accusingly. Sam and Tucker gave her sheepish grins and shrugged, but Danny continued to glare at Vlad.

Kim turned back to Vlad. "I'm guessing that Plasmius is you're name in this form."

"Actually, it's Vlad Plasmius," he said cockily. "And I-"

"Ewww!" Ron suddenly blurted, a grimace on his face. "You call yourself _Plasmius_? It sounds like something that comes out of your nose!" Rufus pretended to throw up, showing his agreement with Ron. "And what are you supposed to be, anyway?" the blonde goofball added. "Some kind of flying vampire?"

Vlad's face had turned an angry beet red. "No, you idiotic buffoon!" he practically screeched. "I'm a ghost! Or at least half-ghost, like young Daniel here."

"What do you want with the Fentons' Ghost Portal?" Kim asked seriously.

Vlad let out another mocking laugh. "Oh, I don't care about that thing; I already have my own. It was simply bait to draw _the_ Danny Phantom here." The pale ghost man then noticed Tucker and Sam about to try pulling the collar off of Danny again. "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that," he warned gleefully. "That collar is set to shock any humans that make contact with it. And I can set it to shock ghosts, too. Watch." He pushed a button on his wristband. Green electricity sparked out and surged through Danny's body. The white-haired ghost boy cried out, and Plasmius clicked another button, stopping the shocks. "See? I now have complete control over you, and no one other than another ghost can help you get it off!"

Danny was lying on the ground, holding his sore neck. Rufus hovered worriedly over him, jumping onto his chest and peering at his pained face. As he leaned over the collar, a spark jumped at him. With a squeaky, "Yileep!", the pink naked mole rat raced back over to Ron and into his pocket. Ron patted the pocket comfortingly as Danny groaned.

"It was almost pathetically simple, really," Vlad began in that annoying arrogant tone villains have.

"And here comes the plot-revealing monologue," Kim whispered to Ron sarcastically. He grinned.

"You see," Plasmius continues, "I have acquired a new invention: a transportation device." The pale ghost man gestured to a ray-gun-shaped machine near the Fenton Ghost Portal. "The only problem was getting a tracker on the Ghost Portal so that it could be transported from a distance, and I needed a place close enough for the tracker's signal to reach the transporter."

"So that's why you're here instead of Wisconsin," Sam interrupted. Vlad glared at her.

"Yes, I was just about to say that. Anyway," he went on, still smiling evilly, "I hired a ghost to slip through the Ghost Portal and plant a tracker on it. Then he was to place several clues in the room that only Danny was likely to find, like one of my hairs, and then leave the house and let Danny Phantom capture him. Daniel would, of course, want to put him back in the ghost zone through the Portal."

Danny had recovered and was listening with the others. He smirked for a second and rattled the Fenton Thermos a bit. "To bad for you're ghost lackey that I decided to wait 'til after school to throw him in."

Vlad merely shrugged. "I don't care about that dolt; his being captured was simply assurance that you would discover the disappearance of the Portal." The middle-aged halfa turned to look at Kim and Ron. "It's too bad your parents had to call in extra help. Oh well, I'll just have to destroy them with the rest of your pathetic sidekicks." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a bunch of ghosts fazed through the wall. They all had blue or green skin, and they varied from rather normal-looking human ghosts to strange animal hybrids. Kim brought the Fenton Goo Gun into a ready position and crouched into a fighting stance again, while Ron tried to hide behind Dude and Naco, who were growling softly.

Vlad flew over to the Fenton Portal. Turning back to the surrounded group of humans and Danny, he smiled mockingly. "Remember how you told me to get a bachelor cat, Daniel?" he asked. "Well, I decided to take up that idea." The red-eyed man pushed a button next to the portal, and the door whooshed open to reveal a swirling green vortex. Everyone stared at it tensely as a high-pitched yowling roar echoed from it. Suddenly a giant feline head with glowing red eyes like the ghost dogs' pushed through the doorway. It had 2 long, sharp fangs sticking out of its upper jaw, and its fur was, strangely, a neon purple with black stripes. The massive creature had to squeeze through the doorway, its razor-sharp claws digging into the metal floor. Finally, it stood fully in the large room, 3 tails lashing behind it menacingly.

Suddenly Naco and Dude lunged forward, barking and snarling. The black dogs began glowing green again, and as they morphed back into ghost saber-dogs, Ron cheered them on. "Booyah! Go, dogs! Do your ghost thing!" When they had fully transformed, both were only slightly smaller than the big cat. The green saber-toothed Dobermans barked and growled ferociously at the giant ghost cat, which backed up against the far wall, hissing and swiping at them.

Vlad stared at the beasts, his expression changing to surprise for the first time that night. "What? How did you get my ghost dogs down here!" he yelled angrily.

Ron leaned against one of the strange machines, grinning cockily. "Those dogs are my pals now, dude! And they're going to whup you're kitty's tail…er, I mean, tails." The machine he was leaning on suddenly tipped and went crashing to the floor. Ron stared as the wreckage for a second, then embarrassedly said, "I know a guy that can fix that!"

Vlad regained his overconfident smile and laughed mockingly (again). "Oh, please! They followed a buffoon like you? Well, they won't be following you for long." The blue-skinned ghost man held up his arm and pressed another button on the glove. A strange humming noise began emanating from it, and Naco and Dude froze abruptly. Vlad's evil grin widened. "You see? With this special emitter, I can gain the loyalty of any ghost animal. You've simply provided me with extra means for destroying you!"

Ron saw, with horror, that his beloved ghost pals were falling under Plasmius's control. He cried out, "Dude! Naco! Don't do it, guys! We're buddies!"

At the sound of Ron's voice both dogs began turning their heads back and forth in confusion. Plasmius gritted his teeth angrily and turned up the power level of the emitter. "Come to me, beasts!" he commanded. "I am you're master!"

The humming pounded through the confused ghost dogs' brains, urging them to Vlad's side, but a faint memory was trying to surface in their minds. Through the hypnotic humming, Ron's voice echoed in their ears. "Good boys…we're buddies…don't do it…I love you!"

Faint images began forming in Naco's mind: playing fetch, scarfing Mexican food, chasing a thief out of a house; always with another dog, who could only be Dude, and a blonde-haired boy. At the same moment, a face formed in both dog's minds: Ron's! The glazed look in their eyes dissolved, and the 2 saber-dogs bounded to Ron's side, yipping like happy puppies. Ron sighed with relief and laughed as they covered him in green slobber-coated licks. "I knew you guys wouldn't let me down!"

Vlad was seething with rage. "Impossible! No ghost animal can withstand my emitter's signal! How?"

Sam smiled and crossed her arms over her black shirt. "Looks like you need to get that thing checked."

Vlad glared at her, and then waved his arm at his ghost minions. "No matter, those beasts will simply have to be eliminated with the rest of you! ATTACK!" The random ghosts and giant purple cat began advancing slowly, tightening the circle around the small group of humans and ghost dogs, who prepared to fight for their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that really was meant to be a cliffhanger (sorry, cliffie-haters!). Well, I think most of the major questions have been answered by now, but if you're still confused about something, please wait until I'm done to ask them, as they might be answered in future chapters. I think I'll probably make a "last-time Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox" section at the end. Hopefully no one will rat on me because of this and get my fic erased. Oh, and if ya want, my dear reviewers, you can start thinking of ideas for sequels! By sequels I mean other KP/DP crosses I could make where they have to fight, say, one of Kim's foes. (I already have a vague idea for one. Thanks, Daeron Blackoak!) Oh yes, and please review! Welp, that's all I got for now. Riverfox237 signing off! 


	7. Ch 7: The Battle

**A/N:** Well, we're gettin' near the end here. Thanks for all the positive responses, people, I'm glad you're enjoying my work! Not much to say at the moment, so let's get on w/ it!

Disclaimer: Naco, Dude, the Goo Gun, the retractable hover-scooters, the plot, and the giant neon-purple 3-tailed ghost cat are mine. Everything else is somebody elses. (Or I don't care about it enough to claim it. ;) )

**S/A/N:** See chapters 1-5

Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox

**charizardag: **Mmm, don't be so sure you know what's gonna happen. Counting this chapter, there are 3 more chaps to this story. Here's the next chap for ya! Enjoy!

**blue dream fairy:** Thanks, I'm glad! Hey, cool! Going from several people's reviews, my story's now been called funny, suspenseful, and exciting! (I think there were others, but I can't remember them right now.) In my mind, that means that this has been a success! Thanks again, hope you like this chapter, too!

**Grifffinrose:** Oh, I'm sorry! I can explain. See, the first few reviews you sent me were about a chapter behind what I was updating. If you read the A/N at the top of Ch.3, I put in a sentence about how it was embarrassing when I update and then have someone review my story a view minutes later, and then I added an apology to you, 'cause that's kinda what happened. I did answer one of your reviews in Ch.4, though. And now I'm answering this one! As far as I can tell, I only got reviews from you for Ch.1, 2, 3, and 6. Sorry if there was some confusion. I'm really glad you like my fanfic, and again, I'm really sorry if you thought I was ignoring your reviews. Hope you like this chap, and thanks for voicing your concern. Keep reviewin'! (I promise I won't skip you again!)

**Anythinggirl2004:** You do? Great! Yes, Ron is rather oblivious. If you're referring to his outburst about Plasmius' name, I figured it was something Ron would do. :) Plus it sounded funny! Hope you enjoy this chap, and thanks for reviewing!

**Daeron Blacloak:** Yeah, you've pretty much gotten everything right. Apparantly you didn't figure out my hint w/ the dogs thing, though. That whole bit where they were able to break from the control of the emitter was because they remembered a boy who looked and sounded like Ron. Basically, they're the ghosts of the dobermans Ron's great-grandpa owned. Oh, and I never said the ghost cat was ugly, but Vlad is. Glad you're enjoying the ride! Here's Ch.7 for ya! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:** Yeah, Vlad's pretty annoying. Notice how I continually put the adjectives 'weasely' and 'annoying' next to what I was currently writing about him. ;) Glad ya like the chap! No, sorry, I'm no good w/ pairings, and I'm not really fond of them (no offense), so I didn't put any in. This is basically set before both "So The Drama" and some time before the DP episode "Memory Blank". Hope you like Ch. 7, and thanks for reviewing!

**ron-sama:** S'okay, I don't hold it against you. Thanks, glad ya liked it! Enjoy Ch. 7!

**Worker72: **Oh, fudge! You're right! I completely forgot about that! Man, that would have been perfect, but it's too late to add it in now! Sorry 'bout that! And actually I have seen EVERY episode of DP, but in my own defense, I haven't seen some of the older ones in a while. Also, I only remember him ever losing his pants once, in front of Paulina. Could you give me a list of episodes where he does that, to refresh my memory? Paragraph 2: Why do you insistently think that just 'cause Vlad's fighting Kim, she's gonna blow his secret on her web site? She hasn't even told _Wade_ that Vlad and Danny are halfas! And that rouge gallery thing is only in our world, kept up by the makers of the show (and they haven't even added some of the newer villains onto it yet). I'm pretty sure Kim can pick and choose what is put on her web site in her reality. Danny doesn't want Vlad's secret blown because then Danny would lose any leverage he had against the much-more-powerful ghost man, so I'm sure Kim could keep it a secret. If Vlad DID get put on Kim's web site, he'd be known as a freak, and lose any utterly ephemeral chances he might have had of ever getting Maddie Fenton to love him, so he wouldn't want his secret blown, either. Are you satisfied now? I just wanna get that confusion out of the way. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, sorry I forgot the pants thing. Hope you like the new chap! (Wow, I think that's the longest review reply I've done yet!)

**JK rulez:** You won't believe this, but I just sent you a review a little earlier asking _you _to review this fic! Haha! Oh, irony, how I love it!Anyways, I'm so glad you like my KP/DP cross, I definitely like yours! I hope you enjoy this chap, and thanks for reviewin'! Please update your fic soon! Oh, and I see you put me on your Favs list. Thanks! I like to wait a few chapters before I add stories to my Favs list, but if yours keeps going as well as it is, you can bet it'll earn a spot really soon!

Okay, here we go! There's only a few chapters left, so I hope you guys enjoy them! On w/ the update!

**Ch. 7: The Battle**

Kim Possible held the Fenton Goo Gun at the ready as she studied the ghosts advancing on them. She knew Danny wouldn't be able to help them, so she needed to formulate an attack plan. The cheerleader's eyes locked onto several pieces of weaponry set on racks on the wall. One looked like a handheld laser cannon, and the other was a coiled metal whip. An idea began forming in her head.

"Ron," she said quietly, "you and your ghost dogs keep them busy. I'm gonna try to up our arsenal." Ron gave her a thumbs-up, then gave Naco a surprised look when the dog knelt on his front legs next to him.

"You want me to get on?" Ron asked excitedly. The green saber-fanged dog nodded with a smile. "Booyah!" Kim's sidekick cheered, then scrabbled clumsily onto the dog's neck.

Kim turned to Sam. "Sam, I'm gonna grab that stuff on the wall and throw the laser gun thing to you." The Goth girl nodded, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, what about me?" Tucker cried indignantly, glancing nervously at the ghosts surrounding them. He jumped when Dude suddenly nudged him from behind. A happy expression on his face, Tucker immediately accepted the silent offer and climbed onto Dude's neck. The 2 rider-bearing saber-dogs turned to the ghosts, baring their teeth in menacing snarls.

A large wolfman-like ghost jumped at Kim. The teen heroine shot it with the Goo Gun, then whipped out her hairdryer-shaped grappling hook and fired it at a beam over the weapons she wanted. Leaping up, she swung over the heads of their attackers and landed on the wall, her shoes sticking out small spikes to grip the vertical surface. Grabbing the laser cannon, Kim called out, "Sam!" and accurately tossed the weapon. Sam reached up, caught it, and instantly aimed and fired at a ghost Viking who was about to swing his ax at her. A bright pink energy beam cannoned into the ghost, sending it flying against the far wall next to the goo-covered wolfman-ghost. "Figures," she muttered. "It _would_ be my least favorite color." Kim gave her a nod of approval, shot a green hawk out of the air with another wad of ectoplasmic goo, then grabbed the metal whip and went swinging back over to the little circle her friends were defending.

Ron, Naco, Tucker, and Dude were busy distracting the giant cat. All 3 animals bit, clawed, kicked, and shot energy beams at each other, but none were backing down. Ron and Tucker cheered their dogs on, yelling a warning whenever other ghosts tried to sneak up from behind. Sam was blasting away at every ghost that came too close, and Kim struck at them with her green-glowing whip, which seemed to electrocute any ghost it touched. She saved her gun for only the ghosts that got past their defenses, which weren't many. However, the seemingly endless horde of ghosts continued to press forward.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off!" Sam yelled over the din as she zapped a 2-headed bear.

"It is looking kinda bad," Kim admitted, her whip wrapping around a short ghost dressed like a plumber who cried, "Beware!" before he was thrown to the side. (Come on, you knew he'd be in there. ;) )

Vlad Plasmius floated in the air off to the side, watching the fight as he held the struggling Danny Phantom. "Well, Daniel, you're friends are determined little fighters, aren't they?" He turned to the white-haired teenager, who was pulling as hard as he could at the metal collar and glaring hatefully at Vlad. "Tell me, Danny, how does it feel knowing that I've won? You're little friends will soon be eliminated, and with you under my control, there'll be no one to stop me from getting rid of you're idiot father and retrieving the love he stole from me."

"My mom'll never love you," Danny spat back at him. "And you'll never get away with this!"

Vlad laughed maniacally. "Oh, but I will. Just look at you're friends." The small group looked as if it was about to be overwhelmed. Sam had been separated from the others and was pinned against the wall, barely holding off the ghosts with her laser cannon, which she had perched on her shoulder for balance. Kim had climbed onto the back of Ron's saber-dog, Naco, and was busily lashing her ecto-whip at any ghosts coming from behind while the boys and their dogs scrapped with the giant 3-tailed cat. Dude let out a howl of pain as the cat slashed him across the nose, and Tucker tried to burrow into Dude's green fur as more ghosts dove at them from overhead. Vlad grinned smugly at the enraged look on Danny's face. "They're all going to lose, and there's nothing you can do about it. Admit it, Daniel! You've lost!"

As the pale vampire-ish ghost-man laughed victoriously, Danny stared at the fighting scene. Helpless anger welled within him as he watched his friends barely holding off the battalion of mutant ghosts. _I've got to save them_, he thought frustratedly. _It's my fault they're here!_ Sam let out a sudden gasp of pain as an ectoplasmic blast grazed her arm, and Ron yelled as Naco was cannoned into the wall by a series of enemy beam shots. Suddenly a new determination began growing in Danny's mind. His hands began to glow bright green as he gripped the collar tighter, feeling a sudden wave of power coming to him. Turning to Vlad, he began building power into his hands as he said through gritted teeth, "I won't…let you…hurt…my…friends." His body was glowing more brightly as he built up all of his strength, and suddenly his eyes turned solid green and seemed to be surrounded by a green mask of energy. Vlad tried to shock Danny back into submission, but the electricity only seemed to feed his power build-up. "And I…won't…let… you…WIN!" the ghost boy yelled, and then pulled with all his might.

A brilliant flash of green light engulfed the white-haired boy, and then it seemed to shoot through his body into his hands. A loud, electrified _CRACK_ rent the air. For a second the energy seemed to die down, and nothing happened. Then, like a piece of fragile glass, the collar shattered into a million pieces that flew through the air. "NO!" Plasmius yelled in shock. The broken pieces of metal clattered to the floor, useless.

Danny's eyes had returned to normal white and green, but green energy was still floating around his eyes and hands. The ghost boy turned to Vlad again and, with a confident grin, swung his arm back and delivered an ecto-charged punch before his arch-nemesis could recover from his surprise. Plasmius flew backwards and slammed into the wall. That taken care of, Danny quickly turned back towards the fight and dove down to help his friends.

Kim was carefully perched on Naco's back, lashing out at the attacking ghost horde. Counting the wolfman-like ghost and the green eagle, there were only 4 ghosts plastered to the wall by Fenton Goo, but the teen heroine was trying to save her shots for fear of running out. Suddenly she was struck from behind and fell to the floor. Rolling over, she saw a large, ugly ghost monkey jumping down on top of her. She raised the Goo Gun to shoot, but before she could fire, a green energy beam blasted the creature to the side. Kim jerked her head around, and was instantly relieved to see Danny Phantom blowing ecto-smoke from his finger like movie-cowboys do to their guns after firing. "Danny!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

The ghost boy paused in mid-air for a second and gave her a thumbs-up. "I'm feeling just fine," he replied, grinning. "Now let's kick some ghost tail!" The little group felt a sudden rush of confidence at this and immediately doubled their attacks against the ghost horde.

Lifting up his white-gloved hands, which still emanated a super-charged green glow, Danny clasped them together and fired. A huge green energy beam shot from his double-fist into the enemy ghosts, and Danny flew around the room, plowing a line through the crowd with the continuous beam. Both of his legs had merged together into a wispy black tail as he flew. Ghosts were slammed against the walls, and as rapidly as he could, the white-haired ghost teen sucked the group's defeated enemies into the Fenton Thermos.

While Kim held her own with the ecto-whip and Fenton Goo Gun, Sam rapidly knocked out any ghosts within range with her pink-laser-shooting hand cannon. The black-haired Goth had a cool and confident smile on her face as the enemy's lines began to thin. Suddenly something hit her in the back. The large metal gun went skidding across the floor, and Sam turned over to see a white-and-green ghost cobra sliding towards her, hissing balefully. Sam backed against the wall, her mind racing for a way out of this predicament.

Meanwhile, Rufus had been hiding behind one of the large machines that lay scattered across the floor of the large room. Peeking out, he saw Sam backed against a wall by a large snake, her gun lying several feet away. Without thinking, the brave little hairless rodent dashed out, dodging between the legs of enemy ghosts. Just as the ghost snake was about to strike, Rufus leapt onto the gun, right on top of the emergency firing button. A pink energy beam zoomed out of it at…well, light speed, obviously, straight into the side of the white-backed cobra. As the creature crashed to the floor, Sam scrambled over to her gun. She gave Rufus a smile. "Thanks, little guy." Rufus gave her his big buck-toothed smile and ran up her outstretched arm onto her shoulder. Samantha quickly propped herself up by kneeling on one knee, like she had before, and then, placing the back-end of the laser cannon on her non-Rufus-holding shoulder, began blasting away at the evil ghosts once again.

Soon most of the ghosts were down, and Danny turned his attention from the remaining ones to the dog-and-cat fight on the other side of the room. Naco and Dude were giving it all they had, their solid-red eyes glowing brighter as they shot energy beams through them at the feline. Naco was now latched onto one of its legs, digging his huge teeth in. The neon-purple ghost cat yowled in pain and, with a mighty swipe, struck the brave canine off of its leg and onto the floor. Ron scratched the whining saber-dog's fur comfortingly while Tucker and Naco faced off with the 3-tailed ghost cat. Danny had an idea, and he quickly flew done next to his techno-geek friend.

"Tucker," the ghost boy said quietly, "try to draw that cat away from the wall so I can get behind it." Tucker nodded, saying, "You got it, Danny!", then leaned forward and whispered into one of Dude's pointed ears. The ghost dog nodded it's understanding, and then carefully backed away from the cat. It watched them suspiciously. Tucker leaned around Dude's head and yelled, "Hey, you big, stupid hairball! Come and get us!", and Dude pawed at the side of his nose with a canine grin, a major insult in animal body language. The ghost cat hissed angrily, then leapt at its slightly-smaller foe, vicious claws extended.

As soon as it jumped away from the wall, Danny came out of an invisible state and zipped around behind it. Dodging the lashing purple black-striped tails, he landed on the cat's back. "Say goodbye, Kitty!" he shouted, and then the ghost-boy stuck the open end of the Fenton Thermos onto the purple ghost cat's back. The feline meowed in confusion as it felt its spectral body being sucked into the small ghost-catching container, and then, with a yowl of rage, it was gone. Danny capped the thermos and gave Tucker a high-five.

By now all of the ghosts were defeated. 9 were glued to the walls and floor by sticky, green Fenton Goo, and the rest lay moaning or unconscious, covered in black energy burns. Vlad Plasmius had recovered, and now he viewed the wreckage in angered shock. "Danny Phantom!" he yelled, fists clenched. "I can still defeat you single-handed!" The ghost man lunged towards Danny, but before he could reach the teenager, a wad of ectoplasmic gunk hit him by surprise and hurled him back against the concrete wall. Struggling vainly, he screamed, "You cannot hold me! I'll destroy you all! I'll-" Then he looked around. The white-suited, goo-covered billionaire found himself surrounded by an ecto-charged halfa, 2 girls with ghost-guns and an ecto-whip, and 2 very large saber-dogs and their teen riders. Danny had finished sucking up all of Vlad's minions, and now he floated in front of his nemesis, smirking cockily.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Plasmius," the ghost boy taunted.

Strangely, Vlad smiled back at Danny. "Very good, Daniel. I see you've been getting stronger. You may have won this battle, but trust me: I will get you and your mother eventually."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Right; like I'd ever trust you."

Vlad smirked at that. Then his body glowed a bright green, and suddenly the Fenton Goo shattered like dry clay. Before anyone could stop him, Plasmius pulled a remote out of his belt and pressed the red button on it. A red light began flashing from the ceiling, accompanied by a loud, blaring alarm, and a mechanical female voice said, "Self-Destruct in 5 minutes." Plasmius smirked triumphantly. "Well, ta-ta for now. I'm sure we'll meet again." With that, he phased through the wall, leaving the teenagers to their current life-threatening problem.

Kim groaned in annoyance. "Why does the villain's lair _always_ have to blow up?" she muttered.

Tucker slid off of Dude's back and ran to the transportation device. Checking the readings, he called over the blaring warnings, "I think we just have to activate this thing to send the Ghost Portal back!"

Kim yelled back, "Then do it, quick!" Tucker instantly pressed one of the large buttons. There was a flash of blue light, and then the portal was gone.

"Now what?" Tucker yelled, near panic. "If we don't get out of here fast, we're all gonna fry!"

Kim ran to the machine. Pulling out the Kimmunicator, she turned it on. Wade's face instantly appeared, and he calmly asked, "What's up, Kim?"

"Wade, we're in a lab that's about to blow up and we need to get out fast. Can you rig this transportation device to send us to the Fentons' lab? It's what Vlad Masters used to steal the Fenton Portal in the first place."

"Sure, jack me in," the 10-year-old genius replied. Pulling a cord out of the bottom of the blue Kimmunicator, Kim plugged it into the ray-gun-shaped machine. Wade began typing furiously on his computer. A minute later he said, "Done! Get everyone in front of the machine. I've set it to activate in 15 seconds."

Kim quickly told everyone to get on the spot where the portal had been. Soon 2 girls, 2 boys, 1 halfa, 1 naked mole rat, and 2 now-normal-sized black Dobermans were packed together on the spot. "Okay, Wade, we're all ready," Kim told the boy on her gadget's screen.

"Okay, here goes," he replied, somewhat nervously. "3…2…1…" Kim clamped her eyes shut as they were engulfed in the blinding blue light, hoping desperately that this would work.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there's Ch.7 for ya'll! Did I describe the battle okay? I hope nobody's dissapointed by anything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and remember, I do accept anonymous reviews! Sorry about how long all the stuff before the chap is, but I like to answer reviews in some detail. Okay, don't wanna bore you, so I'll stop here for tonight.Riverfox237 signing off! 


	8. Ch 8: Back At The Lab

**A/N:** What to say, what to say...would you believe I'm actually running out of things to say up here? I mean, I don't wanna bore you by repeating myself. Let's just skip on to the extra stuff so you can get to the update, shall we? I bet you'd all like that.

Disclaimer: I own the ghost dogs and cat, the Goo Gun, the retractable hover-scooters, and the plot. Everything else is somebody elses. (Or I didn't care about it enough to claim it.)

**S/A/N:** See chapters 1-5

Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox

**charizardag:** Oh, good! I'm glad I got the fight description down. I didn't want to use any of the major ghost villains because, well, think about it: these are a bunch of lowly ghosts and ghost animals hired/controled by Vlad for the sole purpose of destroying Danny's friends. I can't see Ember hiring herself out for something as seemingly simple and boring as that. The Box Ghost, on the other hand, is just the sort of cheap, simple-minded idiot that an evil ghost would hire as an extra fighter in his already-quite-large army. So you could say that it would have been kinda insulting to Ember if she had been there. Plus it would have been rather complicated, since I would have had to put in some banter between Ember and someone else. Hope that's an OK explanation. Thanks for reviewin', enjoy the second-to-last chap! (I know...sad, isn't it?)

**Darkcloud1:** You're still reading this, right? I got a bad feeling that my last chapter gave the idea of it being THE last chapter, but obviously it's not. Thanks, I'm glad I did the fight scenes well! And I'm thrilled that you like my story so much! About you're suggestion, yeah, that seems possible, but you'll just have to assume that she does that, 'cause I don't go into that much detail. Here's the next chapter, hope ya like it!

**Daeron Blackoak:** Consider everything hereafter as wrap-up material. But it's still important! (Well, some of it, anyways.) You'll find out the fate of Dude and Naco in this chap. I wasn't meaning for it to seem like Vlad was prepared for being hit by ectoplasmic goo, that was just a power he had because he's so strong. I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! Well, here's the second-to-last chapter, so read on! (Sigh...it makes me sad every time I state that fact.)

**Grifffinrose:** Yeah, I just had to have Rufus do something heroic. I was trying to give everyone at least a minorly important role, and it seemed like a cool idea for Rufus to save Sam! I had to make the villain's lair blow up, so it wouldn't mess w/ the actual show. Tsk, tsk, insulting Sasha like that. ;) Here's an update for ya, hope you like it!

**ron-sama:** Glad you approve of the battle description. Lol, no, I don't know animal body language. Well,I do know one bit: if a dog crouches down on it's front legs, that means it wants to play. Other than that, I just made up the body language thing for extra effect. It would be cool to be able to communicate w/ our dogs (except that one of mine barks a lot, so if she could talk, she'd probably be talking insesintly. ;) ) Hope you enjoy Ch.8, thanks for reviewin'!

**Professor Fishmeister:** SHE LIVES! Man, I was beginning to think something had happened to you, seeing as I haven't seen your user name around in, like, months! Yes, you are a genius. (Riverfox237 thinks to self, _'Humor the crazy person._') Lol, jk! Yep, finally got my own account! Me so happy! Glad you seem interested in my fic! I hope you review more! Oh, and one more thing: WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED YOU'RE FIC? I need to know! At least tell me if you've just dropped it (though I dearly hope you haven't!). Anyways, enjoy the chap!

**Worker72:** That's the only episode I remember where his pants fell down, too. From the Spectra episode, I think you're remembering the part where she made Danny walk around in a diaper. And why are you so insistent in pressing the matter of whether Kim should reveal Vlad or not? I seriously doubt that GJ has many effective weapons against ghosts, and if Vlad's identity was revealed, he might just forget the subterfuge and try to take over the world w/ an unstoppable ghost army. Also, Kim doesn't really know anything about the history between Vlad and Danny (sheesh, she hasn't even been told how Danny became half ghost!), so since they just defeated him, she might not think he's such a threat. Also, the world's never been massly disturbed by ghosts before, so Kim might just decide that Danny's taking pretty good care of it, or that GJ would rather stick w/ catching human bad guys. Also, if Vlad were revealed to the world, it would ruin the symmetry I'm trying to keep w/ the show. Have I given you enough excuses yet? Sorry, that probably sounded rude. I'm just tryna' get across to you that in my mind, Kim has no wish to reveal Vlad or Danny as freaky half-ghost humans to the rest of the world. Okay? Anyways, I hope your still enjoying the story. Here's Ch.8! Thanks for reviewin'!

**DestinyGuy678:** Hmm, didn't think of that. We'll just say that they were too preoccupied w/ keeping the enemy ghosts at bay to think about it. Thanks, I was hoping the energy surge would have a cool effect. Glad ya liked the chapter, enjoy Ch.8!

And then the transporter ray failed and they were all lost as tiny dissassembled particles. Nah, you know I'm just kiddin'. On w/ the update!

**Ch. 8: Back At The Lab**

Suddenly the flashing red lights and loud warning signals were gone. The rather mixed group of…let's say 'beings' to save time…looked around to find themselves in the Fenton lab, safe and sound. Naco and Dude yipped happily, and all of the teens sighed with relief. Danny looked at the wall where the gaping hole had been. "Good! The portal's back where it belongs," he said, somewhat exhaustedly. Sure enough, the hole was now replaced by the hexagonal doorway of the portal, its doors still open to the green, swirling vortex.

Dude and Naco looked at the open portal and began whimpering sadly. Ron knelt down between them. "What's wrong, guys?" he asked, concern in his voice. The black-haired, red-eyed Dobermans walked over to the portal and then looked back at Ron, sad expressions on their canine faces. Suddenly Ron understood. "You have to go back home now, don't you?" he asked disappointedly. The dogs nodded their heads. Ron sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Well, it was great meeting you," he said, his voice choked as he teared up. "You guys are the rock-ingest ghost dogs ever!" The Dobermans ran back and leapt on him, knocking him to the ground as they covered their old master's ancestor in sloppy, loving licks. Ron laughed. "Hey, come on, lemme up!"

As the ghost dogs got off of him, the blonde teenager pointed his thumb at Danny. "Now remember," he told them, "you guys be sure to help this guy out if he's ever in you're neck o' the woods. Okay?" Both dogs nodded their heads and wagged their tails happily as they gave Danny a good sniffing-over for scent recognition. Danny gave them both a pat on the head and grinned. "Guess I might see you guys around," the ghost boy said to them cheerfully.

As they were about to leap through the portal, Dude suddenly turned back and padded over to Tucker. The techno-geek smiled and gave his ghost-pal a hug around the neck. "I was afraid you'd forget!" he said happily. Dude gave him a goodbye lick, then turned back to the Ghost Portal. With a final tail wag and yip to their human (and halfa) friends, both ghost Dobermans leapt into the swirling vortex and were gone.

Suddenly the teens heard the thumping of several people running down the stairs. Danny changed back to his normal black hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, and white shirt and sneakers a split second before his parents came storming into the room.

"Kids!" Maddie Fenton exclaimed in surprise. "When did you get here? Did you see the ghost? Our ghost-intruder sensor was going crazy a minute ago." Both Maddie and Jack were wielding large metal laser guns, not unlike the one Sam had been using earlier.

"Uh, yeah," Danny stammered. "Um, it was down here, but it went back through the Ghost Portal. You just missed him." _Hey, it's technically the truth_, Danny thought to himself. He carefully hid the Fenton Thermos behind his back.

"Awww…" Jack said, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. Of course, Maddie was the first to understand the significance of what her son had just said.

"Oh, you got the Fenton Ghost Portal back!" she exclaimed delightedly. Pullingoff the red-goggled hood to her blue jumpsuit, the violet-eyed woman ran over to check the machine for damage. "It's still in perfect condition," she said. Then the red-haired woman looked confused. "But…how did it get back down here? You couldn't have brought it through the house."

"Teleportation device," Kim stated immediately. "That's what was used to steal the Fenton Ghost Portal in the first place. We simply reversed it to send the portal, and ourselves, back here."

Jack jumped in again. "So you caught the crook? Was it a ghost?" Sam ducked to avoid Jack's wildly-swinging laser gun.

"Um…well…" Kim looked at Danny, unsure of how much of the mission he'd want revealed to his parents.

"Err, yeah, it was!" Danny said nervously. "But, uh, Kim Possible here beat him with that Goo Gun you gave her."

"Really?" Jack Fenton cried excitedly. "It works? I mean, of course it works! It was invented by me," the large man in an orange jumpsuit pointed proudly at himself, "Jack Fenton!" He turned to Kim. "Do you still have it with you? Lemme see!"

The slightly bewildered cheerleader pulled the silver-and-green metal device out of her backpack. As Jack was fawning over it, Kim asked, "Just out of curiosity, how many shots does that thing hold?"

Jack replied, almost suspiciously, "Why, how many did you use?"

Kim thought for a moment, counting on her black-gloved fingers as she went over the past night and the afternoon before. "10," she said finally. "No, wait. 12, counting the 2 shots that Ron accidentally fired down here." She glanced at the walls that had been shot earlier for remains, but the goo had either been cleaned up or it degraded until it was all gone, for the walls were perfectly clean.

"Darn!" Jack pouted, the look of an upset little kid stamped on his face. "This gun was only set to hold 12 shots. I was hoping to have a leftover sample so I could make more!"

Kim looked confused. "I thought you said you had an extra one," she said quizzically.

An embarrassed look came onto his face. "Well, it turns out that the other one was actually a mini laser gun. So I need both this gun and a sample of the Fenton Goo to be able to use it."

"But why don't you just use the formula, Jack?" Maddie asked helpfully. The man looked down at the floor and pretended to not be paying attention. Maddie sighed and put her black-gloved hands on her hips. "You lost the formula, didn't you?"

Jack shrugged sheepishly. "I thought it was on the kitchen table, but now it's gone. Maybe I left it next to the Fenton Microwave…or under the couch…or…"

Maddie sighed again, then took Jack's arm and began walking him to the stairs. "Come on, Honey, I'll help you look for it." As she was about to follow Jack up the stairs, she turned and waved goodbye. "Thank you so much for finding the Ghost Portal, Miss Possible! And I'm so glad Danny and his friends were able to help out! If you ever need help with ghost fighting, just call the Fentons! Oh, and Danny," Maddie turned to her son and gave him a 'do-what-I'm-about-to-tell-you-or-you'll-be-grounded-for-a-week' look, "go to bed as soon as you're done down here! It's a school night, and you're already up way past your bedtime! And remind me tomorrow to install an anti-teleportation shield on the Fenton Portal. Nights, kids!" This last sentence was said much more cheerfully. Then Maddie Fenton disappeared up the stairwell, the sounds of her alternatingly scolding and reassuring her goofy husband echoing back down into the lab.

As soon as the door slammed at the top, there was another collective sigh of relief from the group of teens. "Well, that was close," Danny said, slumping into a nearby chair and setting the Fenton Thermos carelessly on the desk beside him.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tucker agreed. "Can you imagine if they had found 2 ghosts dogs and Inviso-Bill in their lab?"

Kim gave him an odd look. "Inviso-Bill?" she asked quizzically. "What on Earth is that?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "It'd the 'brilliantly clever'," here he inserted air-quotes, "name that our wonderful town reporters gave my ghost form."

"Whoa, bad break, dude," Ron spoke up sympathetically. "You should get a publicist or something."

"Tell me about it," Danny replied. Suddenly he got that 'something-just-occurred-to-me' look on his face. "Oh yeah, I should probably put all these ghosts back in the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Kim agreed with a grin as Danny stood from his chair, grabbed the Fenton Thermos off of the desk, and walked over to the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Hey, Danny," Sam said as he was about to open the thermos. "See how many ghosts you captured, first. You know, for posterity."

"I'm not even gonna ask what 'posterity' means," Danny said with a smirk. "You know you're just curious." He turned the thermos sideways and looked at a panel on its side. His eyes widened. "Whoa. 57!" The raven-haired teen looked up at the others and grinned. "That's gotta be a record!" And with that, he uncapped the metal thermos and stuck the open end into a circular hole on the wall next to the Ghost Portal. The word "Release" appeared on its side, and a second later Danny pulled it back out and capped it again, signifying that it was at last empty.

Tucker yawned loudly and stretched. "Well, I'm glad that's all done. Now, can we go to bed? It's, like, 3 in the morning."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I'm with you, dude. But first, do you have any snacks? I'm starving."

Danny grinned and motioned for them to follow him. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure we can dig something up in the kitchen." And so the tired, hungry group followed Danny up the stairs, with one last word of warning from the boy. "Just stay away from the bottom drawer of the refrigerator. Dad's mutant hotdogs don't like to be disturbed." Ron gave Kim a 'what-was-that-about?' look, but she could only shrug in return.

* * *

**A/N: **Hold on, my loyal fans, I'm not done yet! There's one more wrap-up chapter after this, and then I plan on making a page simply titled, "Final Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox". Man, I can't believe I'm almost done! It's so sad! Oh well, probably for the better, my sister's getting married this weekend, so it mighthave become too inconveinient to update. Please keep R&R-ing! Until tomorrow, Riverfox237 signing off! 


	9. Ch 9: Title's Too Long

**A/N:** Well, here it is. The last chapter. (Brief pause) (Sob) NNOOOOOOO! Okay I'm done. ;) Sorry I didn't update right on time, it's been really hectic around here. I'm glad so many people have enjoyed my fanfic! Okay, let's get on to the extra stuff so you can read Ch.9!

Disclaimer: I own what I own and I don't what I don't. Ya'll should have that figured out by now. ;)

**S/A/N:** See Ch.1-5

Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox

**Daeron Blackoak:** Sorry, I kinda wanted Ron to keep the dogs, too, but it would have clashed w/ the shows. Thanks for correcting that ancestor/descendant thing! Come on, Jack's not smart enough to come up w/ that! Besides, I had to get rid of the Goo Gun stuff, too, just like the dogs. And most of the stuff I got rid of COULD possibly be brought back in a later story. ;) You won't be hearing about Vlad anymore during this story (well, not directly, anyways). All-righty, since your so eager, here's the last chapter, just for you! (And all of the other readers, too, of course. ;) ) Enjoy!

**Evil Shadow Ruby:** You're welcome, I'm happy to review your fic! And thanks for the compliments!

**ron-sama:** Glad ya liked it, hope you enjoy the final chapter! I'm glad I got Jack to be funny. Yes, I know, I'm sad that it's done, too. Well, here's Ch.9!

**pixie2010:** I guess it is kinda weird that Ron's always w/ girls like Kim and Sam. Yeah, hover scooters totally rock, that's why I picked 'em! Glad you like Danny's powers and the dogs. Yes, Vlad is after Danny's mom; he's always been in love w/ her, but Jack accidently cause an accident that gave Vlad halfa powers and a gross disease that put him in the hospital for years. Then Maddie married Jack, and now Vlad blames Jack for stealing his one true love, yada yada. I love the word badical, it's fun to say. :) YAY! POPCORN SHRIMP! Glad you liked my fic, here's the last chapter! Oh, and I gave my sister your congrats. She said thanks (though I think she thought it odd that internet people who we don't know were congratulating her, lol!). Oo, are you gonna write a new KP fic? You're welcome for the story, glad you liked it so much! Enjoy Ch.9!

**x636:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my fic so much! Aww, you flatter me! Hope you like the final chapter!

**cakreut12:** Thanks! Here's that update ya wanted!

**Grifffinrose:** I'm so happy you guys like this so much! Oh, and I gave my sis your congrats. She said thanks (though I think she thought it was weird that internet people we don't know were congratulating her, lol!) Oh, and I have one question I've been meaning to ask you: why is your user name spelled w/ 3 'f's? Just wonderin'. Here's the final chap!

**DestinyGuy678:** Thanks!

**Worker72:** Okay, here's a compromise: I never actually say whether Kim does that or not, so if you want, you can imagine that she DOES put them on her website. There, now we can both be happy and stop arguing about it! Thanks, I'm glad you approve of my ending. Lol, I just had to put the mutant hotdogs in there. Sorry, I didn't quite understand what you meant by, "I wonder wht Jack does them?" Not sure what that meant, but oh well! Hope you like the final chapter!

**Darkcloud1:** Oh good, I'm glad you liked the battle! S'okay, I figured that even if you did think that was the end, you'd still catch the next chapter, since you have me on story alert. Glad you like my fic, enjoy Ch.9!

**Fantastic Bouncy Girl:** Thanks! I was hoping the collar thing would come across well! And no, I'm not majorly against DxS stuff, I just don't care for writing about it. And thanks for all the compliments! I'm glad you liked my fic! I can't believe all of the reviews I've gotten! Hope you enjoy Ch.9, the final chap! (Sad, isn't it?) Oh, and I gave my sis the congrats on her wedding. If you read my replies to other reviewers, you'll probably know what I'm gonna say next ('cause a couple other people wished her well, too): she said thanks (though she seemed to think it odd that internet people we don't know were congratulating her, lol.) Welp, here ya go, enjoy!

Oh, and I have a question for anyone willing to tell me: what does OC stand for? I know it represents a character made by the author, but what do the letters OC literally stand for? I still can't figure it out. Well, here it is: the final chapter!

**Ch. 9: Goodbyes, Going Home, and Wrapping Up**

Sam, Danny, Tucker, Kim, Ron, and Rufus gathered in the living room to say goodbye. Their stomachs were now full, and everyone just wanted to go to bed. Wade had called in a favor for Kim, so their ride would be there shortly.

Kim shook hands with Danny. "Thanks for the help, Danny Fenton. It was certainly…interesting working with you." They both grinned at her choose of words.

"Thanks for helping to get the Ghost Portal away from Vlad," Danny replied. As they finished shaking hands, the blue-eyed teen gave Kim a nervous look. "You won't tell anyone about…you know…"

Kim smiled assuringly and drew her fingers across her lips in a zipper motion. "Don't worry; my lips are sealed." Then (imagine an asteric appearing over her head) she realized she had forgotten something. "Oh, yeah," she added. "And some day you're going to have to explain to me how you became half ghost. We didn't exactly have time tonight, what with having to fight off a horde of evil ghosts and cats and such."

Ron and Tucker were, of course, having one last intelligent discussion over which of their friends was a better hero.

"Kim!"

"Danny!"

"Kim!"

"Danny!"

"I'm telling you, it's Kim!" Ron insisted.

"And I'm telling _you_, it's Danny!" Tucker countered. The boys were leaned towards each other so that their faces were barely an inch apart, and they glared vehemently as they continued their pointless argument.

Ignoring them, Kim grinned at Sam. "Great job, Sam. You rocked with that laser blaster." The older teen nudged Danny with her elbow and winked. "Looks like you've got some great ghost-hunting back-up."

Sam grinned back. "Yeah, well, we'll try to keep him out of trouble. And you did pretty well yourself with that ecto-whip! Where'd you learn to use a whip like that?"

Kim shrugged modestly. "You pick up a few things when you're traveling around the world to save people."

Rufus ran up to them, having tired of Ron and Tucker's annoying arguing. Sam bent down in front of him. "Thanks again for the save, Rufus," the Goth girl said pleasantly. "I can see how you're so helpful to Kim!" Rufus gave a little bow and said, "Hoo, anytime," in his squeaky voice. Sam smiled at the little animal.

Suddenly a honk came from outside. "That's our ride," Kim said immediately. She grabbed her goofy sidekick by the arm and dragged him away from his argument. "Let's go, Ron."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed the hero team out the door and stood on the porch of the apartment-like building. A small 3-person jet with a pilot was barely visible in the faint street lamps as it landed lightly on the street in front of them. The cockpit slid open with a _whoosh_, and a retracting metal ladder unfolded out of the jet's side. Kim turned back to her 3 new friends.

"'Bye, guys! I hope we can work together again soon," the teen heroine said as Ron climbed up the ladder and clumsily slid into his seat.

Danny waved it off. "Ahhh, you can handle any human bad guys without us. But if you ever have any ghost trouble," he grinned mischievously, and his eyes suddenly turned bright, glowing green, "you know who to call."

Kim nodded affirmatively, then turned and climbed up the metal ladder to her seat. As the sliding-glass cockpit slid over their heads and closed, Kim, Ron, and Rufus waved goodbye to the 3 teens on the porch. Sam, Danny, and Tucker waved back until the small jet rose off the ground and suddenly rocketed off into the early-morning darkness.

Tucker yawned again. "Okay, time for bed. I have an english test tomorrow, and it's gonna be hard enough to stay awake as it is. Night, guys."

"Night, Tucker," Danny replied as his black friend/sidekick hopped on his scooter and rode away. Suddenly Danny noticed that Sam was still standing there on the porch, looking at him. He turned to her and asked a confused, "What?"

A smirk spread across Sam's face, and she raised a black eyebrow. "'You know who to call'? What are you, a 'Teen Titans' extra?" Danny blushed with embarrassment as his gothic friend snorted and giggled. After standing there for a full minute trying to think of a comeback, he had nothing. Sam watched him expectantly.

"Goodnight, Sam," he said finally, and quickly shut the door on her mockingly-grinning face.

-------------------

The next morning found Kim Possible eating her breakfast in her kitchen in her house in the town of Middleton. (Reminds you of the 'tree-in-a-hole-in-the-middle-of-the-sea' song, doesn't it?) Her brothers, the tweebs, were dissecting another poor piece of machinery for parts across the table, and her dad was reading the morning paper and drinking coffee. A woman with red hair like Kim's walked into the room. "Morning, Kimmie," she said cheerfully. "Morning, boys. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, Mom," all 3 kids chorused. She smiled, then turned to the counter and switched on the small TV on the wall. The news instantly popped onto the screen, with a perky female reporter talking into her microphone.

"In our top news this morning, a house exploded around 3 a.m. outside of the city of Amity Park. The house was reported to have belonged to an elderly woman named Mrs. Finklemeyer. No one was hurt or in the house when the blast went off, but police are still looking into the cause of the explosion. Detectives are baffled."

Mr. Dr. Possible, who had set aside his paper to watch the broadcast, turned to Kim and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Kimberly? This wouldn't have anything to do with that mission you were on yesterday, would it?"

Kim looked up from her breakfast at her dad for a minute. Then she finally just shook her head and smiled laughingly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading my fanfic. I suppose some questions in my story weren't really answered, such as: Why did Kim get a chilled shiver in the 1st chapter? Who let the ghost dogs off their chains? How can ghosts eat Mexican food? And what is the lunch lady's real name? If you're really that curious to know, just ask, and I'll make up some cool-sounding, if not totally inaccurate, answers.

I'll be making a "Final Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox" update, probably on Sunday to give everyone time to review. Questions? Comments? Polite, non-flaming complaints? Send 'em in, and I'll try to address them all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I'm glad so many people liked it! Riverfox237 signing off!


	10. Author's Update

**A/N:** Not sure why I'm bothering to put the Author's Note thingy, since this whole update is basically an Author's Note. Hello again, my loyal readers and reviewers! This update is dedicated to thanking people, answering final reviews, and, well, whatever else I can think of. I hope dearly that no one is mean and nit-picky enough to tattle on me and get my fic deleted just because of this. Well, here we go!

Choke…gasp…gah…I don't believe it! It's too good to be true! Here, everybody, is the grand total of my stats on this story: **Hits**: 2944 (and rising). **Favs:** 16. **Alerts:** 15. And here's the bombshell: **Reviews:** 107! I cleared 100! I don't believe it! Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you, to everyone who reviewed! I feel like I've really accomplished something! Okay, and now I have to get to answering reviews!

Final Replies to Reviewers by Riverfox

_(Warning: Long list ahead. If ya don't feel like reading them all, just skim through 'til you find your name or skip to the bottom, I'll have more notes down there.)_

**Anythinggirl2004:** So glad you loved my story! I'm trying to think of a 'sequel', though it'll be more like just another KP/DP cross where they have to fight one of Kim's foes. I might be able to come up w/ a series, but I have to think of plots first. Feel free to submit any ideas you have! And thanks again, your enthusiasm flatters me so!

**catastrophefury:** Hey, dude! I was hoping you'd review my story! Wow, it's one of your favs? Thanks, BSA! I've been poked by the fury? Lol, that sounds funny. Thanks for readin', ttyl!

**ron-sama:** Thanks! Okay, okay, I'll work on the sequel! Thanks for readin' and reviewin'!

**kIrEigIrL:** Yes, sadly, that's all I've got. I will try to make a sequel. Thanks for your encouragement! I'm glad you liked my story so much!

**DestinyGuy678:** I'm gonna try, but it might take a while. I like to make the whole story before putting it up, and I haven't even figured out the plot yet! But I will try to hurry!

**Grifffinrose:** Good, I'm glad you think so. Oh, and thanks for clearing that up! My brother figured that was the reason when I meantioned it. Yep, it does make your name unique! Thanks so much, both you and Sasha! I hope you keep updatin' your stories!

**FanGirl:** Wow, thanks! Your enthusiasm flatters me! I'm gonna try to make a sequel, thanks for the encouragement!

**Kkwy:** Glad you liked it. And thanks for clearing that up! Man, I knew it was probably obvious! Sigh, sometimes I'm a little slow on that sort of thing. Oh well, thanks again!

**Daeron Blackoak:** Sorry the chapters seemed short, I was trying to divide the story up in the right places. (When I first wrote it I wasn't keeping chapters in mind.)Glad you approve! Thanks, I'm glad my attempts at humor went well! I didn't think Kim's villains needed to be in this fic; it was more about Kim and Ron helping Danny out and getting to know him and his pals. I'll try to work out that sequel soon! Thanks again for reviewing!

**pixie2010:** Thanks, I thought that would make a perfect ending. And thanks for the congrats! Cool, you signed yourself out just to send me one last review! I checked out your new fic, and it looks really interesting! I hope to get another fic up eventually, but sadly, it may take a while. Wow, I can't believe I topped 100 reviews on my first fic! Thanks for giving me the heads-up on that, I hadn't even noticed! Lol, don't worry, I love reading reviews. Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed my fic!

**Worker72:** S'okay, I understand now! As far as I know, the only thing Jack does w/ his mutant hotdogs is use them as living body armor. ("Cover me, men!" yelled Jack, and then all the hotdogs jumped out of the fridge and winded around him.-Killer Garage Sale (I think) ) Wow, it was intriguing? Cool! Thanks! This is true, as far as Kim is concerned, Vlad's just another wierd villain, since Danny never really explained anything to her. Thanks again for reviewing!

**dplover:** Cool, thanks! I can't belive people think my story's good enough for their favorites lists! Thanks so much!

**DrakkenLover: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad you approve of the plot! Oh, and thanks again for explaining that one part of your fic, it helped.

**Professor Fishmeister:** Yeah, I know it's sad that the dogs had to leave, but I needed to get rid of them to keep a smooth parallel w/ the actual shows. Thanks, I kinda can't belive I came up w/ a good ending. Usually my stories are so long that I lose interest and don't finish, but I forced myself to finish this one. And I got your hint. ;) Don't worry, I'll work on it. And I gave my sis all the congrats given by reviewers. The wedding went really well! Ch.9 Review: I wish it weren't over, too! I was having fun! Aww, you thought it was amazing? I'm so flattered! Let's see, about the chill: it was originally a foreshadowing thing, since it seemed like ghosts would incur a chill. That kinda fell out, though, since the story wasn't at all scary. We'll just say that something in the back of her mind knew that there was something strange about Amity Park, and it caused her to shiver. Or maybe it was the AC... ;) Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing my fanfic! I hope you keep updating yours, it's still one of my favs!

**cakreut12:** Aww, thanks for all the compliments! I feel so loved! One question: who were you talking about when you said, "She was right!"? I only like Taco Bell-style Mexican food, real Mexican is too spicy. But that's just me! Yes, I know; it's so sad that it's over! Well, thanks for reviewing, I'll try to get a sequel started!

(_**A/N:** I'm sorry if I accidently misspelled anyone's user name!)_

* * *

Special Thank-You's

Well, I guess that was everybody for the reviews! Now for the 'thank-you's! I'd like to thank Anghammarad, Anythinggirl2004, blue dream fairy, cakreut12, charizardag, ChooseLife, DestinyGuy678, dplover, elpowermoe, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, JK rulez, pixie2010, Professor Fishmeister, Sukira-chan, theferretmenace, and x636 for putting me on their favorites lists! I feel so honored! Thanks so much!

I'd also like to thank Anghammarad, Brimmstone, cakreut12, ChooseLife, Daeron Blackoak, Darkcloud1, elpowermoe, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, JK rulez, kIrEigIrL, Professor Fishmeister, Robert Teague, The Halfa Wannabe, theferretmenace, and Worker72 for putting my fic on their alert lists! This is encouraging, 'cause it means that people actually cared enough about my fic to want to know right when the next chap came out so they could read it! Thanks, you guys!

And thanks again to everyone who reviewed even once! (There's so many of you it would take a full paragraph to name you all, and everyone would get bored. ;) ) I appreciate every one of your reviews and that you took the time to write them. (Okay, I guess I'm gettin' sappy now, so I'll quit while I'm ahead.) ;)

* * *

Okay, now for the **SPECIAL NOTICE**: Many people have requested a sequel (thanks, you guys, I'm touched!). Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I _DO_ plan on making a sequel, and I have the basic idea down for it. The bad news is that I haven't worked out the plot yet, and I like to finish writing my fics before I post them to ensure that I don't drop them, so it could take quite a while for me to put it together. I will try to finish it as soon as possible, so keep checking around, people; I think this next one may be posted in the Danny Phantom section, even though it's about one of Kim's foes, simply because it will start from his point of view (kinda like how this one started w/ Kim's POV). Thanks, Daeron Blackoak, for giving me the idea for the villain! I'll see what I can work out! If any of you have any suggestions, feel free to submit them, and I'll see what I can work in! (Oh, and Daeron Blackoak, I wouldn't mind a few suggestions on what you-know-who would be doing that would require Kim to have Danny's help. Thanks!) 

And so, for the final time (at least in this fic), I thank all who read and/or reviewed my fic. Glad ya all enjoyed it! Riverfox237 signing off!


End file.
